You Always Want What You Can't Have
by TheMuse13
Summary: We know that Paula can be an extremist - but what in the world would cause her to go off the deep end and ship her only daughter to a private, all-girls Catholic school? Click and find out! Spencer would want you to.
1. Secret Swims and Extreme Reactions

**A/N: First time with FF…hope you guys like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! Just the idea for the story…**

She knew the answer before the complete question left her lips. "For the rest of your adolescent existence young lady." Her mother had never been one to mince words, but Spencer was hoping that just this once her mother would take pity on her; giving her a softer response such as "just until we can find an alternative." Or perhaps "only as long as necessary dear." Wishful thinking at best Spencer thought as she grabbed her final suitcase; rushing to escape the car and the cold glance of her disapproving mother. "Now Sister Mary Bernard is expecting you in her office. Be prompt. You know the strings I had to pull to get you in here without an entrance interview." A weak "Yes mother." was all she could manage as she closed the door. As her mother pulled away, Spencer drew in a deep breath and began to head towards the steps of the ancient main building and towards the office of said "Sister Mary Bernard".

The campus was beautiful enough. Towering trees and lush grass covered much of the area and the air seemed surprisingly fresh - much better than the smog she was used to inhaling during her many commutes through Los Angeles. She paused for a moment taking in everything around her. As she turned back to face the building, a group of short skirted girls heading towards the dorms caught her eye. "Do my parents seriously think that sending me away to an all-girls Catholic school is going to make the situation any better?" She sighed as she thought back to that fateful night when her world was turned upside down.

***FLASHBACK* **

"_Are you sure Claire?" "Yes Spence…now boost me over the fence!" Spencer reached up and pushed her childhood best friend over the top with all the strength she could muster. "Pull me up bitch!" Spencer chuckled as Claire reached down to tug her back up._

_When the two of them were a safe distance from the fence they began to run towards the backyard. "You're positive they're out of town?" "Jesus Spencer I told you a hundred times, they go up to the lake every August! No one's ever gonna find out we were here!" "OK! I believe you! Sheesh! So sue me for being scared of trespassing arrests!" Spencer laughed. However, as soon as she saw what came next, her laughter quickly turned into a strange new excitement. Claire was stripping down to her underwear and jumping into the pool. Spencer wasn't sure where that 'strange new excitement' came from, but it certainly caught her attention. She had always felt a special draw towards Claire, but lately that special draw felt a little more like fate-filled yank. It was the first summer they had been together since the 6__th__ grade and as it progressed, she felt herself thinking about Claire in a different way. It was almost as if she was falling for her. "Falling for her?" Spencer thought. "Get a grip Carlin…always a flair for the dramatic." She muttered under her breath._

"_Well loser are you getting in or what?" Claire called out, snapping Spencer out of her haze. "Sure hooker, let me just drop trou and I'm in." she said as she carefully removed her clothing, folded it into a nice neat little pile, and walked towards the steps. _

_The pool was so inviting with sparkling blue water glistening in the moonlight and a gorgeous brunette waiting in the deep end. Spencer slowly stepped in and gasped slightly at the feel of the cold water on her warm stomach. Once she got used to the feel of the water, she immersed herself, swimming down to the other end. "I thought you were gonna chicken out Spence…" "Me? Chicken out? Never! I'm balls to the wall! Ok, not quite…but I'm trying." Spencer pleaded before she was dunked under by Claire. _

_When she re-emerged Spencer was met directly with Claire's green eyed gaze and felt the new 'fate-filled yank' take hold of her again. "Spence what is this?" Claire barely breathed out, looking directly into Spencer's eyes. "What are you talking about Claire?" Spencer replied just as softly. "I'm talking about this…all summer…you and me…treading water." Spencer wasn't quite sure what Claire meant by the question…sure she always felt that there was some unspoken tension between them, but she didn't know what to make of it. She always just kind of thought of it as harmless flirting of sorts – maybe just joking between friends. "It was your idea to go swimming silly…" Spencer barely got out before she felt a smooth pair of lips caress her own. She was so shocked and excited that she was hardly able to respond before Claire pulled away. "Wha…hmmm…Claire?" Spencer fumbled out nervously. "I'm tired of treading water Spencer…I'm ready to swim." At that moment, Spencer finally realized why Claire had brought her here. It was a metaphor for where their relationship was at this moment: crossing the line, sneaking into a forbidden place, barely treading water when what they really wanted to do was swim. Claire wanted this, and as it turns out, so did Spencer. At this realization Spencer's primitive brain took hold and thrust her in Claire's direction. Pressing her beautiful friend up against the pool wall, she kissed her with such need and ferocity that it shocked both of them. As the kisses became even more heated, Claire reached behind Spencer's back to unclasp her bra, removing it and throwing it to the side of the patio. Spencer threw caution to the wind and repeated the action on Claire, reveling in the feel of her breasts bobbing lightly against Claire's in the crisp water. _

_Just as Spencer was about to grow a mountainous amount of courage and slip her fingers under the waist band of Claire's panties, she heard a loud voice coming from the dark balcony overlooking the pool. "Oh yeah, give it to her blondie – she looks like she's beggin' for it." The girls stopped immediately, moved away from each other and Spencer crossed her arms over her exposed breasts. "Oh my gosh! I am SO sorry! I thought this house was vacant! C'mon Claire let's get out of here…" Spencer exclaimed. "Wait. Claire? Claire Hartwell? Didn't I tell you to keep your cheating ass out of my pool last summer?" the disembodied balcony voice called out once again. "Fuck off Ashley. You were supposed to be gone." "Well I'm not whore…I'm home and once again you're screwing some random bitch in MY pool. DejafuckingVu." "What the hell is she talking about Claire?" Spencer asked. "Um…remember last summer when I told you I was having that intense relationship with that hot guy named Ashley? Yeah well, this is Ashley's house." "But that is a chick up there Claire…" "Ding ding ding…and the blonde girl wins the prize. Good job captain obvious." Ashley retorted as she emerged from the back door. She almost felt guilty as she finally saw the mesmerizing cobalt blue eyes of the 'random bitch' she had been berating. "Seems Claire here has developed an affinity for bringing innocent little girls to my house and seducing them in my pool. That's my job Claire. You should know that better than anyone…" Ashley says as she steps into the light. "Ashley listen, that isn't what this is about…this is Spencer." Claire pleaded. "Spencer? Best friend Spencer you said you would never dare to corrupt? Oh Claire, the boundaries we cross when lust is involved. Tsk tsk." Ashley chided. "Can we just get outta here already Claire." Spencer begs. "Sorry girls, I can't be worried about things like this happening while I'm gone. Tell your story to the cops." Ashley spit as she retreated to the house leaving Spencer and Claire left on the patio with two men in blue walking towards the gate. _


	2. What The Hell Was That?

**A/N Glad to know you guys like it so far. There are about 16 chapters already written so far… I will try to post a new one each day **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spencer or Ashley, just my sanity.**

Chapter 2: What the Hell was that?

_Ashley's POV_

"_What the Hell was that?" I thought as I jumped out of bed. It felt like I had just gone to sleep when I was awoken by the sounds of girls laughing and splashing. I grabbed a t-shirt, threw it over my black lace tank top and boy shorts and sleepily sauntered over to my window. A smirk crossed my face as I took in the view. A blonde and a brunette girl were swimming and giggling. They looked sexy even when immersed totally in water. _

_The brunette looked familiar and I definitely recognized her laugh. "Claire!" I thought as my mind wandered back to last summer's affair. I had been with many girls - blondes, brunettes, red heads, that one funky bald chick from a few years ago, and even a married school counselor, but I never got emotionally attached. "Love 'em and leave 'em" was always my motto. Claire had been a little bit different though. Claire was in love with someone else while we were "dating", so in turn, I had become attached to her. "I always want what I can't have." I had once told her. Usually I was the one to break hearts, but Claire had really gotten to me. I would never forget the day I had come home to find Claire fucking another girl in my pool. That was the day that I vowed I would never fall in love again. _

_I was used to disappointment and heart ache, my parents divorced when I was a baby, and I spent the rest of my life being shuttled between a wealthy, alcoholic mother and an absent, rocker father. I was practically raised by nannies, and now well into my teen years, I spent most of my time alone. School bored me, I didn't have many friends, and the girls I slept with merely served as something to pass the time. I had more money than I knew what to do with, and the only thing that made me happy was my music. Somehow I lucked out and acquired more of my father's genes than my mother's. I was less of an alcoholic wench and more of an absent rocker. School had never seemed important to me, so I spent my time on my guitar and not on my homework. _

_My gaze fell back on the pool and I saw something that made me more intrigued. The blonde girl had Claire pinned up against the side of the pool and they were kissing. "Now this just got more interesting." I thought as I walked further out onto the balcony. As I got closer I was able to get a better look at the blonde who was seducing my ex. "Gorgeous." I breathed as I took in everything from her flawless face to her perky breasts. "Claire is one lucky bitch." I said to myself as I saw the blonde's hands move up to caress her cheek. "She doesn't deserve to be this lucky!" I thought, and I picked up my cell phone to call the cops. After I had given the operator the information they needed in my most authoritative tone, I walked to the railing of the balcony and shouted down at the girls. "Oh yeah, give it to her blondie – she looks like she's beggin' for it."_

_It was at that moment that I was able to see how nervous and inexperienced the blonde girl was. While Claire stood still in the pool, not even covering herself, the blonde immediately covered her breasts and jumped away. She was embarrassed and unsure, and I loved it. Brown eyes met blue as the blonde girl looked up at me apologetically. Witnessing that, I felt a familiar tingle inside that I hadn't felt in a long time and I immediately regretted calling the cops. I could care less about Claire getting into trouble, she did break my heart after all, but this new girl seemed so sweet and innocent. "Fuck Claire for getting to corrupt her." I thought. _

"_This is Spencer." Claire pleaded. "Ahh Spencer." I thought as a smile crept over my lips. The girl that Claire had been in love with the entire time we were together. The "best friend" who was straight that she wouldn't dare corrupt. "Looks like the corruption has begun." I thought as the two police officers walked up to the girls in the pool. _


	3. God Is On MY Side Kid

**A/N Aw what the heck…let's have another chapter today, shall we? P.S. For the love of Grease, we must give "mad props"...lol Go Rydell Rangers.**

**DISCLAIMER: No ownership of anything SON...**

Chapter 3 – God Is On MY Side Kid…

_The two cops had initially wanted to take them to jail for trespassing, but whether it be pity or that one of them had a daughter about their age, they settled for simply calling their parents and letting them be the ones to deal with their rebellious girls. Spencer would have rather spent a week rotting in a jail cell then have to explain to her mother what exactly she was doing in someone else's pool with her now "gay friendly" best friend. She could just picture her mother's face as she relayed the story "Oh gee mom, Claire was just really hot and you know how these muggy nights in LA can get, and well, our bras just happened to fall off when we jumped in the water and that hickey, oh um that…" Yeah, not going to be pleasant. _

_Her mother had shown up about 15 minutes later to take her home, and to Spencer's surprise she barely said a word. They drove home in silence and Spencer thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest as her mother stared blankly at the road the whole ride. When they pulled up to the house that Spencer had lived in her entire life, her mother said the words that would change her world forever "Rydell Catholic Academy". Spencer pleaded with her mother for over 2 hours to let her stay at King High for the remainder of her junior and senior years, but to no avail. Paula had always been the boss in this house, so her father Arthur really had no say in the matter. He tried to interject his thoughts only a few times to be shot down immediately by his religious, preaching, stubborn wife. "Paula." He started, "Spencer has never really given us any trouble before, and she has always been what anyone would consider a 'perfect child', never coming home late, getting straight A's. I don't understand why this one incident is causing you to react this way!" Spencer smiled to herself because her dad was always on her side, but she knew deep down that he had no chance against Paula Carlin, for she had God on hers._

_Paula fingered her cross necklace as she laid into Spencer for what seemed like the 100__th__ time that evening. "What in God's name were you doing in Raife Davies pool?" Spencer had no clue who Raife Davies was but apparently he was a "has been" rocker that her mother loved back in her day. "And with that Claire girl none the less! I have been telling you since you were a little girl that she was trouble! Never going to church, having promiscuous sex with God knows who, and I have on good authority that she even dated a girl last summer. I didn't want to tell you this Spencer, but she came into the hospital last year with a dark haired girl who smelled of liquor. The two of them were obviously more than friends. I treated Claire for a sprained ankle and released her later that night." _

_Spencer fought off the urge to laugh, but now things were all coming together. Claire was always very secretive about her "boyfriends", Spencer never could remember meeting any of them. Claire had this "thing" about never dating any guys who went to their high school. She claimed that they were all too immature and that she had known all of them since they were in diapers. She chose to date exclusively outside of their circle and for that reason Spencer would only hear about her escapades days after they had already happened. Remembering back to all of the crazy stories Claire had told her about her many suitors, Spencer began to wonder how many of them had actually been girls. This brought back that exciting feeling all over again that made Spencer blush as she came back to what her mother was shouting at her. "SPENCER! Are you even listening to me?" Her mother yelled as a vein in her neck bulged out of control. "Yes mother." Spencer sighed as she turned away to start packing up her belongings. She had traveled with her family before, family vacations, Glen's basketball tournaments, visiting her grandmother in Ohio, but she had never really been anywhere on her own. "This is going to be interesting." She said to herself as she packed up 17 years worth of memories into three suitcases. She bid farewell to her house in LA as her mother drove her the 300 miles to "Rydell Catholic Academy".  
_


	4. Welcome to Dear Ol' Rydell

**A/N: One more to satisfy the need…Happy Valentines Day**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned SON, it'd still be on TV – and not on The N – and on HBO – with more action than the "praying mantis sex" we were forced to become accustomed to.**

Chapter 4 – Welcome to Dear Ol' Rydell

Spencer shuddered as she shook off the memories of how she ended up at the Academy and walked towards the office where her future would now be dictated to her.

When she arrived in the main office area, a woman appeared from behind the front desk and called to her. "Spencer Carlin?" "Yes ma'am?" she replied. "Sister Mary Bernard is expecting you. Her office is the 3rd door on the left. You may leave your belongings here with me." "Thank you ma'am." She answered before she headed down the long dark hallway.

After three knocks on the office door, her admittance was granted by a tall, stately (yet plain) nun with a seemingly permanent scowl on her face. "Good morning Miss Carlin. I've been expecting you. Have a seat." Spencer simply nodded towards the woman and took a seat as was instructed. "Now let's discuss why your family has chosen a religious education for you…" the nun began. "This is going to be interesting." Spencer thought before mentally shutting down as the nun droned on.

When all was said and done all she got from the conversation was something along the lines of: "Blah blah blah, piety. Blah blah blah, Holy Mother. Yada yada, responsibility to your soul." However, she felt a little better now. Her required prostration to Sister Mary Bernard was complete and she was off to her new "home" for the next 2 years – Our Lady of Peace Central Dormitory.

When she arrived at the dorm, she immediately sought out the dorm's resident advisor – some girl named Madison. "This must be her room…Madison Duarte R.A." Spencer's knocks are greeted with an annoyed response. "Arrgh…Come in." "Hi, I'm Spencer Carlin. Are you the resident advisor?" "Yeah, that's me…whatchu need…you're the new girl right? Need your room assignment?" "Yeah, and yes that would be great…"Spencer responded. "OK chica, let's take a look at your file. Let's see….Carlin…Carlin…Carl – Oh here it is." Madison stopped and chuckled lightly. "Well well well. Looks like you're going to be living with our resident lesb…um… celebrity, Ashley Davies." Ashley Davies…sounds familiar. Where had she heard that name before? Spencer thought about it. It seemed like a pretty common sounding name. Maybe she had heard it on TV. After all, Madison did say this girl was the "resident celebrity". "OK…what room is that?" Spencer asked. "Oh, I'll take you there…this is too good to miss…" Madison mumbled under her breath.

Two flights of stairs and a doorway later and they were there. "Knocky knock Davies…" Madison joked.

The door swung open quickly. "What the hell do you want Madison?" "Seems that you're not as special as you thought Davies…you've got a roommate now." Madison scoffed. "Roommate?? You've gotta be fucking kidding me. My dad paid extra to make sure I would have a single this year!" "Well, it would seem it wasn't enough. Besides, we don't have any other available rooms so this is it. Here you go Carlin…good luck." And with that she was gone leaving me with a somewhat familiar, yet stunned and clearly pissed Ashley Davies.

"Don't get too comfortable new girl. I'm calling the main office to straighten this out." Ashley said before she had even taken a good look at her new roommate. Spencer just sighed and sat down on the edge of the vacant bed. "Wait, do I know you from somewhere?" Ashley asked as she waited for her call to be answered. The girl looked somewhat familiar to her but she couldn't quite place why. "You from Monterey?" she asked looking at the blonde a little more intently than before. "No…LA." Was all Spencer could muster. She was already emotionally drained from her day and all she could think about was curling up with her pillow and getting some sleep.

"Damn it. No answer. I guess we're stuck together at least for the night blondie…wait …""blondie" she thought…"did you say you're from LA?" she asked again. "Yeah…" Spencer curiously replied. Ashley turned around quickly to take a good look at the girl on her spare bed. "Yep that's her…I'd recognize those deep blue eyes anywhere" Ashley thought before opening her mouth. "Take any good midnight swims lately _Spencer_…?" she asked. "Huh…wah…swim? And how do you know my name?" Spencer asked dumbfounded. Shocked, she looked up meeting Ashley's deep chocolate eyes and sexy little smirk. "Oh….shit. Davies. Raife. Ashley?" This situation just got a whole lot more f'ed up.


	5. Gay Water Olympics

**A/N: In honor of Vancouver 2010…Gay Water Olympics. Ahh…there are so many possibilities with such an Olympics. The "10 meter muff dive" – oh lord…seriously? Not sure where I come up with these things.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SON. Just co-owner of the idea behind the Gay Water Olympics. Oy vey. **

Chapter 5 – Gay Water Olympics

"I'm really sorry about that." Spencer said as a huge crimson blush washed over her perfect face. "I don't know what came over me; I never do things like that!" She said with an apologetic smile. "Oh, I can guess what came over you." Ashley said with a smirk. "I have been around the block once or twice Spence. I have even snuck into a pool or two in my day." The raven haired beauty laughed. Spencer smiled to herself when she heard Ashley call her "Spence". Claire called her that and no one else. "Coming from experience new girl, midnight skinny dips typically only lead to one thing…" Ashley said as she casually leaned back on her purple bed spread. "What? No! Not that, umm I don't know what you're talking about." Spencer huffed. "Sure you don't." Ashley smiled; she loved how innocent and easily embarrassed Spencer was.

Ashley figured she might as well let the topic of the gay water Olympics go before she made Spencer's head spin off. "Well since you are going to be here for at least a little while, you might as well unpack." Ashley said, changing the subject to something much more "G" rated. "I think I have a drawer or two empty in that dresser over there so you can put some of your clothes in it, and my second closet is only half full so I'm sure the rest of your things will fit in there." Ashley glanced over at the three small suitcases Spencer had brought with her and giggled. "Good Lord girl, is that all you brought?"

Spencer looked down and realized it was a little sad that all of her "worldly possessions" fit into just three suitcases. "Yeah, that's it." She said with a frown. She lifted one of the suitcases up onto the bed and started removing items. Jeans, shirts, shorts, shoes. As she did that Ashley jumped off her bed and sauntered over to the stereo. She thumbed through a few CDs pondering which one fit her mood today the best.

Her back was turned which gave Spencer the opportunity to really analyze her new roommate, otherwise known as Claire's ex. She was beautiful, that was for sure; a tiny little thing, with wild curly auburn hair. Spencer could tell that she had a great sense of fashion and loved to show off her body just by eyeing the outfit that she currently had on. Her perfect ass was covered by black short shorts that showed off her slender tan legs. Peeking out from the top of them was a long tribal looking tattoo that stretched across most of the girl's lower back. On top she wore a bright pink tank top that clung to her small, full breasts perfectly. It was fringed with lace and came to right above her belly button where she wore a tiny diamond piercing. Her stomach was muscular and tan and Spencer found herself lingering on it for just a second too long for when she looked up her blue eyes were met with knowing chocolate brown and a sexy smile.

Ashley knew Spencer had been checking her out, which seriously called her "straight status" into question, but she opted to feign stupidity as opposed to make the shy blonde feel even more uncomfortable. Instead she turned back to the stereo and hit play. Classical music flowed out over the speakers and Ashley let out a little sigh as she closed her eyes tightly to listen. Spencer watched her as she slowly walked over to her bed and laid down flat on her back stretching out with her arms behind her head. Spencer definitely was surprised to hear classical music coming from the wild girl's collection but she had to admit that the soothing stringed instruments were calming her down a little bit.

Ashley opened her eyes briefly to glance over at the blonde girl who was gradually filling her room with her things. She smiled as Spencer carefully took out her small silky underwear and bras and laid them in a drawer. Ashley couldn't help but think about what she would look like in just her underwear, she was Ashley Davies after all, but there was something about Spencer that made her want to just get to know her.

Now it was her turn to get a better look at the girl who invaded her room. She had remembered seeing her in her pool, but up close she was even more beautiful. She was taller than Ashley with sandy blonde hair that fell to just below her shoulders. She was curvy and muscular and her breasts were perky and full. She wasn't an outrageous dresser, not like Ashley, much more conservative but still hot in a cute way. She was wearing a little jean skirt that fell to right above her knees and a white fitted t-shirt. Her hair was pulled up into a messy pony tail on top of her head, and as she unpacked she would occasionally brush a stray strand from her face. She had a long slender neck that reminded Ashley of a ballerina's and her legs were tan and strong.

"So, Spencer," Ashley started, "what brings you to this lovely, God forsaken Hell hole they call Rydell"? I mean, no one really comes here because they WANT to do they?" She said with a grin. "Well, actually," Spencer said while arranging her socks neatly in one of the drawers, "that incident in your pool kind of pushed my crazy mother over the edge."

Ashley looked over at her in amazement. "What? That one thing is what made your parent's decide to send you half way across California to a place that is probably closer to a mental institution than a school?" Spencer nodded and looked down at her hands. "Wow," Ashley said shaking her head, "Your mom must really be a piece of work!" Spencer smiled at that because Ashley was right and she liked the fact that she wasn't afraid to say exactly how she felt.

As Spencer finished unpacking she looked around the room that quite possibly could be hers for the next two years. Before she knew what was happening she felt the hot tears stinging her eyes and then rolling down her cheeks. She sniffled a little and tried to wipe them away quickly but Ashley was beside her before she had a chance to hide her sadness. "Oh shit, umm, are you ok?" Ashley asked awkwardly, she had never been good with emotional stuff. "Oh yeah, I'm fine." Spencer said quickly dabbing at her eyes with the back of her hand. "It's just that I have never really been away from home before, you know without my parents, and this is all just so new and scary to me." Ashley patted her back and tried to think of something soothing to say. "Well, at least you got a hot roommate!" She chirped. Spencer smiled and then let out a soft laugh. "That I did." She thought.


	6. Isn't That What Growing Up Is All About?

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews kiddos. Hope you continue to enjoy the story. Things are gonna start heatin' up soon…can I get a "whoop whoop?!"**

**DISCLAIMER: You know and whatnot.**

Chapter 6 – Isn't That What Growing Up Is All About?

Spencer and Ashley spent much of the afternoon and evening having light conversations. Nothing too heavy or deep, especially for a Saturday; or more importantly, for some reason, Ashley didn't want to push Spencer too far with a conversation that led to Claire. It was a subject that she didn't think either of them was ready to delve into yet – but that didn't mean she wasn't curious. Ashley had heard so much about Spencer from Claire's point of view (which, at the time, had only served to fuel her jealousy) but now she could see why the blonde had held Claire's heart. According to Claire, Spencer had been a kind and selfless friend who always put the needs of others before her own and never expected anything in return. At the time Ashley thought she was full of shit; just saying things like that to manipulate her emotions – but for once, Claire was actually speaking the God's honest truth. After a while, Ashley found herself thinking about Spencer in ways that she had promised herself she'd never think about another girl. She needed a change of scenery and something to occupy her mind.

"I…uh…am gonna head down to the snack bar for a soda…you want one?" Ashley asked. "No, I'm OK." Spencer replied. "Alright, I'll be back in a few." And with that, Ashley quickly left the room. Spencer wasn't sure what to make of the quick departure, but it gave her some time to stop and think about some things.

While Ashley was gone, Spencer lay in her new bed and once again and reflected on the circumstances that led her here. As the minutes ticked by, her thoughts became more about Claire. Her friend had always been a bit daring, taking things just a step further. She brought out a different side of Spencer – a side that Spencer was always too scared to let out on her own – but that's what she liked about her. She wasn't afraid, and that gave Spencer strength.

The more Spencer thought about it, the more she was convinced that she had felt something more than friendship for Claire. At that moment Spencer decided that fate had given her a second chance by sending her to a new school – and she was going to explore the side of herself that had always been scared of. She was happy when that side was exposed – so maybe that is who she really is. "There is only one way to find out – and isn't that was growing up is about?" She thought aloud. Just then the door opened and Ashley returned.

During her time in the snack bar, Ashley had taken some time to reflect on some things as well. She thought about the night she had caught her ex and new roommate in her pool. She had so many mixed emotions. Anger, hurt, curiosity, regret and mostly jealousy. But the part that piqued her interest the most was the jealousy. She wasn't jealous of the beautiful girl getting to make her ex moan in the pool; she was jealous of her ex for getting to moan _because_ of the beautiful girl in the pool. Once she found out that the beautiful girl was Spencer, she knew she needed to explore this jealousy further. At the time she had just let it go because school was starting and she would just have to leave. But the mere thought of Spencer had reminded Ashley of a side of herself that she had kept hidden since the fiasco with Claire. It was a side that Ashley was terrified of. However fate had just dropped Spencer back into her life again. Maybe she needed to explore that side of herself that she was so scared of. "There is only one way to find out – and isn't that was growing up is about?" she thought aloud before reentering the room.

Once back in the room, Ashley decided to finally take a chance. "So...do you want the dime tour before curfew?" Ashley asked hopefully. "Sure Ashley…I'll take you up on everything but the pool. You've seen one, you've seen them all." Spencer quipped, seemingly ready to take a chance too. "We've got a live one ladies and gentlemen!" smiled Ashley as she locked the door behind them.

"We'll begin our tour here at the main building, St. Anthony's Hall." Ashley began. "Wait…isn't he the patron saint of 80's movies? St. Anthony Michael Hall?" Spencer joked. "Hardy har har Spence. No…he is the patron saint of lost things…like your good jokes!" Ashley joked back. "Anyway, this is where the main offices are – as I am sure you discovered when you met with Bernie the Bitch." She added. "Oh yes…I have had the distinct pleasure." Spencer said as she rolled her eyes. "Trust me, she only gets worse." Ashley added.

For the next hour, the two girls walked around campus with Ashley showing Spencer the various classroom buildings when they finally arrived at the last one of the tour. "This, Spencer, is my sanctuary." Ashley stated simply. It was a rundown old chapel on the far side of campus. "Do you uh…pray here?" Spencer asked. "Something like that. Come on in, I'll show you." Ashley said as she grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled her into the chapel. The interior of the chapel was dark and silent with a small stairway towards the front leading up to balcony. "Up here Spence…"Ashley said as she headed up the stairs. "Wow Ash. This is amazing." Spencer stood in awe of the sight before her. Ashley had quite the collection of instruments. There were 3 guitars, a drum set, 2 cases containing what looked like horns or some sort and keyboard. "And this one here is my baby…" Ashley said as she grabbed the Gibson Les Paul from the corner. "It was my dad's." she said quietly. "Do you play all of these?" Spencer asked astonished. "I play a little of everything but for the most part, the guitar is my favorite. My dad is a guitar player…and I guess it's a way for me to be closer to him. He's gone so much touring with his band – I hardly ever see him." "Yeah, he's famous right? My mom said something about loving his band after the swimming incident…" Spencer said embarrassed. "Yeah, he's the lead guitarist of Purple Venom. But to me, he's just my dad. The only man I'll ever love…"Ashley smiled before the conversation faded off into a comfortable silence. "I wish I could play. Maybe teach me sometime?" Spencer smiled. "Sure…that sounds like a plan. Well, we should get back now Spence. It's almost curfew." "Thanks for the tour Ashley – especially for bringing me here. It's nice to know that in such a big place, you can find somewhere to call home." Spencer smiled shyly before Ashley led her back out of the chapel and back to the dorm.

Spencer POV

Once we arrived back at the dorm, I headed off to shower and get ready for bed. It was such a long day for me; I never thought it would end. I mean, it started off sucky but really did get so much better. Ashley is actually quite sweet – even though she called the cops on me – which in turn forced me to be sent here. Wait a sec. I should totally hate her for this. It IS practically her fault that my life is a mess right now. "Fuck" I breathed out as the water cascaded over my back. There is something about her. I don't know what it is. As much as I could try, I don't think I could hate her. When she grabbed my hand to pull me into the chapel I felt this strange little tingle. Those tingles aren't the tingles of hate. But still – I am so confused about everything in my life right now. My feelings for Claire, my feelings about my mother for sending me here…I've got a lot on my plate right now. I don't think I am emotionally capable of exploring "tingles" at this time. But still…there is something about that smile of hers…and I'm supposed to be exploring my "other side"…but what about Claire...hmm.

When I finished up with my shower, I returned to the room where Ashley was standing topless in a pair of shorts. My eyes lingered for a bit too long on her sexy body and I was caught by her. Knowing I was caught, I worked quickly to cover my misstep. "Oh shit…I am so sorry Ash…" I said while blushing the deepest red I had in a long while. "It's ok Spence…I'm still not used to having a roommate. I'll have to remember that I can't just walk around naked anymore." Is it my imagination or did she just wink at me when she said that?

I was so embarrassed that I just ran, jumped into bed, turned off my bed side lamp and said a quick goodnight to Ashley. "Night Spence." She said in a quiet low voice…which is just as sexy as her stomach that I was just caught staring at. And there are the tingles again. Geez, I need a mantra or something to keep the tingles away. However all that came to mind was "Carlin, the tingles say fuck you – that's your mantra. Now go to sleep."


	7. Our Fathers and Thoughts for Confession

**A/N – Spencer at Mass – Forgive me father, for I have sinned…? **

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own SoN**

Chapter 7 – Our Fathers and Thoughts for Confession

A few weeks had passed and school had begun but Spencer still didn't feel quite at home. She missed her father and brothers – and of course she missed her "friend" Claire. "Friend" Spencer thought. "Are we still friends? We haven't even talked about that night – and she hasn't even bothered to call me." The more Spencer thought about it, the more she thought that maybe she should just let it go. She was here and Claire was back in LA. Besides, Ashley was really starting to grow on her and she was definitely interested in seeing what that meant. And with that thought in mind, she headed off to Mass.

"Our Father who art in heaven hallowed be thy name…" Spencer stifled a yawn as the words of the traditional catholic prayer echoed all around her. Sunday morning mass was a requirement at "Rydell", that was one thing she DID remember from Sister Bernard's speech. As was becoming routine, she had woken up again to find that Ashley had already gone and she assumed she would see her at the church – which so far, she never had. Every Sunday, Spencer found herself looking around constantly trying to spot the wild raven hair that she was growing to be quite fond of, but all she saw was a sea of faces that she didn't recognize. She should have known Ashley wasn't one to do things that were "required". She'd need to ask her how she continued to get away with that.

Spencer knelt down on the bench in front of her, following the priest's instructions dutifully. As much as she hated it, she was a "follow the rules" kind of girl. Baring her recent breaking and entering escapade, she had never even been grounded or gotten less than a "B" on anything. "I am such a goody goody." She thought to herself as she sat back down on the pew. Her mind wandered as Father Beachem began his sermon about being a faithful servant to God.

Spencer looked up at the old beams of the church and they reminded her of the run down chapel Ashley had taken her to. She had felt so privileged to have been allowed into Ashley's "safe place". She kind of had originally gotten the impression that Ashley was a loner and didn't have many friends at school. It made Spencer feel special to be in Ashley's world.

She could definitely understand why Claire had liked the brunette, and thinking of that made Spencer feel a little jealous. She imagined the two of them together, limbs entwined, lips sucking and pulling on each other's necks and breasts. Claire's hand riding up the inside of Ashley's thigh causing her to moan quietly. Ashley whispering softly into Claire's ear; "I want you so bad. I need you to fuck me." Spencer knew Claire well enough that she could envision the way her sex crazed best friend would react to Ashley's advances. She could literally see her dark eyes becoming shades darker as lust enveloped her, and she could almost hear her breath hitch as Ashley slipped her tongue inside her ear. Claire loved to be in charge and so did Ashley; it would have been a battle of dominance between the two girls. Ashley on top of Claire, sliding her thigh between her legs and holding her arms down as her tongue made its way down the length of her taught body. Claire smirking and successfully flipping Ashley over onto her back with little effort. Claire would have gripped Ashley's wrists and held them tight as she made her way down to her prize.

Spencer found her heart beating rapidly as her fantasy continued to play out in her mind while Father Beachem ranted on. She shifted in her seat and realized that her silk panties were damp and her cell phone was vibrating. Spencer shook her head to attempt to rid it of the erotic visions she had created. She flipped open her phone and was surprised to finally see a text from the girl she was about ready to write off. "How's purity school treating you Spence? I miss you so much! Love, Claire" Spencer couldn't help but smile as started to respond when the vibrations started again. "Hey roomie! Don't tell me you actually went to mass again. I'll have to tell you my secret for getting out of that! Come back to the room when it's over. I have a big surprise for you! – Ash"

Spencer grinned widely and found herself much more excited over the thought of a "surprise" from Ashley than her text from Claire. She then read the words that Claire had written again and realized she really did miss her best friend terribly too. Spencer sighed and started to respond to the girls when her mind took off once again.

Claire was naked, so was Ashley. Licking, touching, sweating, moaning. Spencer was finding it very difficult to concentrate on anything else at the moment. Claire's face buried between Ashley's legs while Ashley's head was thrown back in ecstasy. Ashley was moaning and as her arousal peaked she was whispering a name very softly "Spencer…"

Spencer knelt down, and folded her hands in prayer. "Dear God," she thought, "please, please, please help me to stop the tingles. Amen."


	8. Seriously? REO Speedwagon?

**A/N: One more for today **

**DISCLAIMER: Ahh..."f" it.**

Chapter 8 – Seriously? REO Speedwagon?

On her way back to the dorm, Spencer decided to take the time to text Claire back. "Sry, was in Mass…Thanks to you I'm purer than ever! JK girly, I miss you too…glad u finally wrote 3 Spence" Spencer thought back to her "daydream" during Mass and felt a flush in her cheeks as she felt her pocket vibrate again. It was Claire. "Spence, will u b round l8r? Need to talk." "Yeah…call. Evrythng ok?" Spencer asked concerned about her friend. "Yes…just answr, K?" "K Claire."

Spencer wasn't sure she was ready to have a deep conversation with Claire about the events of that fateful evening – and she was sure that's what Claire wanted to talk about. She wouldn't have waited 2 weeks to just talk about school.

The thought somewhat stressed Spencer. It hadn't been enough that she had been practically arrested for trespassing, but she had made out in a pool with her female best friend - with whom she was just acknowledging her intense attraction to – and now to top it off, she is living with said best friend's ex - whom she is also developing an attraction to! "Holy crap! Somebody call the writers of Dawson's Creek…I've got a new drama series plot for them!" Spencer thought aloud. Things were just way too confusing and the more she thought about them, the more things got screwed up in her mind. She needed a distraction so she headed towards Ashley's sanctuary knowing full well that the beautiful brunette would be in their dorm room waiting on her.

Once she entered the chapel Spencer decided it wise to simply sit in one of the rundown pews, rather than heading upstairs into Ashley's space. It was so quiet and solemn inside that Spencer finally felt as though she could take a breath and break things down in her mind.

What was this draw she felt towards both of the girls? Did that mean that she was a full-fledged lesbian or something? She had dated plenty of boys before, but this summer had done a number on her; that was for sure. Aside from her fear of disappointing her mother further, Spencer wasn't scared of the possibility of falling in love with another woman. It seemed just as natural to her as anything else. But was that her fate? It was a part of her "other side" after all – and she had made a vow to her "other side"…

Her attraction to Claire was strong sure, but this new feeling with Ashley? Well that feeling is just downright – well for lack of a better word, downright _tingly_! "What the hell does that mean though?" Spencer asked herself. That's when it hit her. What she really needed to figure out was the difference between love and lust. Just then her pocket vibrated once more. "Mass was over 20 minutes ago…whr u at? Surprises await!" Ashley texted. "Well, I guess it's as good a time as any to start figuring out the answer." Spencer sighed as she exited the old chapel.

_Back at the dorm…_

Ashley practically felt her heart leap into her chest as she heard the key in the lock of their door. Spencer was back. Now that it was more or less official that Spencer would be her permanent roomie, Ashley had gotten a few ideas to make the girl a little more comfortable – and the thought of doing nice things for Spencer excited Ashley.

"Hey Ash…I came back as fast as I could, what's this big surp…oh my gosh! Ashley! Wha, when, huh?…you didn't have to do this you know!" "I know…I wanted to though. I just couldn't stand to see all of your stuff without a place. You don't have very much for 17 years worth of life…and I thought I'd help you start a collection of belongings for the 18th year and on." Ashley smiled.

Spencer was in awe of the kind act that her new roommate had performed on her behalf. There was a new dresser in the corner filled with Spencer's clothes. All of her loose pictures were now in frames and placed on various shelves and walls throughout the room. She had a new bedspread on her bed – which happened to match Ashley's – and most interestingly, there was an acoustic guitar in the corner. "I remembered what you said yesterday about wanting to learn…" Ashley said quietly. "And I thought if we're gonna be living together, then you're stuff is going to need to look good…you know, to keep up with me." She finished. Just then Spencer surprised Ashley and herself as she pulled Ashley into a heartfelt hug. "Thank you Ash…thank you for helping this to become home." Little did Spencer know, Ashley was also finally feeling like home for her too.

As the afternoon wore on the girls reveled in their easy banter and friendly conversation. Ashley was really comfortable and almost slipped twice by mentioning Claire. Spencer could feel that Ashley had something on her mind so she gathered her courage and asked her if she wanted to take a walk. Ashley seemed to be relieved at the suggestion and agreed to go along.

The sun began to set and the two girls once again found themselves in front of the old chapel. "Wanna hear a song?" Ashley asked lightly. "Sure Ashley…I'd love to hear you play." Spencer said as she could feel her hear t beating in her throat as the pair walked inside.

Ashley grabbed her Les Paul and sat down on the old stool in the middle of the loft. When Ashley's fingers began to strum Spencer swore she could feel the notes speaking to her – it was that good. Spencer tried to focus on the song Ashley was singing but she was in awe of the way the beautiful girl's lips curled around each word. Until she heard the line about "summer filled with kisses so sweet…" she put it all together, the song was about Claire.

Once Ashley finished the song she knew that Spencer knew who it was for. "Claire Hartwell." Was all she said and Spencer nodded. "You wanna talk about it Ash?" Spencer asked genuinely. "You sure Spence? I'd understand if you weren't comfortable. I mean, you're dating her, right…?" Ashley said concerned. "No…actually we're not dating…what you witnessed was a first kiss taken a little too far. I didn't even really realize she was gay until then…or that I even _wanted _to kiss her." Spencer smiled as she said it. "Tell me Ash…she never told me anything." She added.

"It all started at an REO Speedwagon concert…I know, how romantic. I was there with my dad's band – they were in town for the gig – and there she was, refilling my dad's jellybean jar." Ashley began. "I remember that night!" Spencer replied. "She was there helping her dad with the talent management…well now I know why she was late getting to my house for the sleepover!" Spencer laughed.

"Yeah, well anyway, one thing led to another and I thought she'd just be another hookup. But after a few of those hookups she started talking about you - this friend of hers named Spencer that she was head over heels for. I listened to her tell me how she felt about you and all I could think about was how I wanted that feeling too – and always wanting what I can't have, I fell for her. No matter how much I tried to woo her - take her shopping, to fancy dinners, trips to Catalina -she became more unattainable – and I just fell harder. Then I caught her in my pool with this slut named Bonnie. I realized that she was using me just like she was using the slut in my pool…she had manipulated me with her feelings for you – and that was proven when she chose to cheat on me with someone who wasn't you. I was always curious about you though. Why in the world could she get me and all of these other girls but not get you Spence?... Anyway, I let her go after that and rebuilt my wall…and that was that. Then I saw you two in my pool and so many of those feelings came back – but not for Claire. See Spence, I've got to be honest. I saw you that night and got tingles. It scared the crap out of me. And now that I've met you and spent time with you, I see what Claire meant when she said the only word for you was "amazing"…because you are…but I'm still scared" Ashley wiped a tear away from her cheek. "There's something about you Spencer…"

Spencer couldn't help herself. She was shocked by Ashley's vulnerable admission. She got up from the spot she was sitting and approached Ashley on the stool. Placing her palms on either side of Ashley's cheeks, she lifted up her face until twinkling blue met flooded brown. "There's something about you too Ashley…" Spencer said before she slowly lowered her lips to meet Ashley's in a tender kiss. Spencer had never felt more confident initiating a kiss in her life. At that moment, it was the right thing to do – and kissing Ashley was the most natural thing in the world. Just as she was about to take further initiative and deepen the kiss, her phone began to vibrate. She reluctantly pulled away from Ashley and with apologetic eyes told her "I'm sorry Ashley, I have to take this."

Ashley sighed, still reeling from the kiss – until she heard Spencer answer the phone as she walked away, "Hey Claire. No, I'm not busy…you wanted to talk?"…


	9. I Just Called…To Say…I Love you…

**A/N: To all reviewing…major thank yous…**

**DISCLAIMER: Alas, if wishes could be granted…but no.**

Chapter 9 – I Just Called…To Say…I Love you…

**The Phone Call**

Claire: "Hey Spence…I'm glad you picked up."

Spencer: "I told you I would Claire – you're my best friend. What's been going on with you these past few weeks?" As if Spencer didn't already know.

Claire: "Spencer, I'm sorry. I didn't know what to say. I never got to apologize for everything that happened that night in the pool. I never in a million years would have thought that your mother would have gone nutso and sent you away. I'm really sorry…"

Spencer: "Claire, don't apologize. I am pretty sure that my mom had been looking for reasons to ship me here for quite some time. She finally got the reason. I didn't have to go with you that night – that was my choice."

Claire: "Well see, that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. Why _did_ you go with me that night?"

Spencer: "You know I'm always up for anything with you Claire. I enjoy my time with you."

Claire: "How about the night in the pool Spencer? Are you OK with what happened between us?"

Spencer: "Claire, I have to be honest. I don't regret what happened between us. It was nice. I had been feeling stuff building with us all summer – and up until that night, it freaked me out. I didn't know what to make of my attraction to you. But kissing you, that was comfortable. You've always brought out the real me."

Claire: "But what does that mean to you Spence? "

Spencer: "I don't know Claire. Am I attracted to you? Yes. Is there anymore there besides our friendship? I don't know. "

Claire: "I have strong feelings for you Spence. I have for a while now. I had even told Ashley all about you."

Spencer had to resist the urge to tell her that she knew – she wasn't ready to tell her that she was living with Ashley.

Spencer: "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Claire: "C'mon Spencer, I didn't want to freak you out. I know you. Things have to happen in your time. I didn't want to push."

Spencer once again resisted the urge to bring up Ashley – as she wanted to ask Claire about what happened and why she cheated on her. In her mind, Claire's feelings for her shouldn't have ever been a reason for Claire to cheat on Ashley with someone else that wasn't Spencer. It made her angry to think of how her friend had treated Ashley. She didn't deserve to be manipulated like that. Spencer became even angrier as she thought about all of the games Claire had played with her as well.

Spencer: "Claire, you are always pushing me. What was so different with this? You know what I think? I think you used me as leverage with Ashley. The same way you used my brother Glen when you were trying to get Aiden to like you."

Claire: "Why do you all of a sudden care about what I did with Ashley? This has nothing to do with her. It has everything to do with us!

Spencer: "Claire, did you even bother to ask my brothers what school my mother sent me to?"

Claire: "Ah…No…but what does that have to do with this conversation??"

Both girls were beginning to become frustrated as the conversation became more heated.

Spencer: "If you would have bothered to ask, which would have been evidence of your feelings for me, you would have found out that my parents sent me to Rydell in Monterey.

Claire: "Rydell? Why does that sound so familiar? Oh shit…that's where Ashley goes! Did you talk to her Spence?"

Spencer: "I didn't want to say anything yet Claire but yeah. She's my roommate. I know what you did to her. If we were such close friends, why couldn't you ever tell me what happened? She loved you."

Claire: "She didn't love me. She wanted me because she couldn't have me. She told me herself. We used each other. It wasn't anything."

Spencer: "She wrote a song about you Claire. It meant something to her and you used me to manipulate that. I can't believe you. Who are you anyway?"

Claire: "You know who I am Spence! I am who I have always been – and I love you!

Voice in the background of Claire's phone: "Claire baby are you coming back? You promised me some sexy swimming…"

Spencer: "You know what Claire Hartwell? I know the answer to that question now. Is there more than friendship with us? No – and I am not even sure there is friendship there anymore. How can I be friends with such a manipulator? Go fuck the girl in the pool...that's obviously your M.O." and with that, she hung up.


	10. That Girl…She’s Got Me Goin’

**A/N: Ahh Izzysgirl…what would I do without your charm and wit? You're my hero. Keep the reviews coming kiddos! Me likey **

Chapter 10 – That Girl…She's Got Me Goin'

Ashley's POV

My head was spinning as Spencer's lips were pressed against mine. I was so shocked that the blonde had taken the initiative and done what I had been wanting to do since Spencer walked into my room a few weeks ago. Hell, probably since seeing her with Claire in the pool that night.

I wasn't usually one to hold back when I wanted someone sexually, but with Spencer it was different. I actually liked Spencer and cared about her feelings. Normally the girls that I slept with had no real emotional ties with me and so it made it so much easier to just follow my natural lustful instincts.

The kiss was soft and gentle, like Spencer was taking great care with my lips. It was better than I had ever imagined a kiss with Spencer Carlin would be, and I imagined it almost every day since meeting her.

The one thing that surprised me about it was not so much the kiss itself, but the fact that Spencer was in no way tentative. She kissed me as if she had been kissing girls all her life. She was confident and sexy in a way that gave me butterflies in my stomach and tingles everywhere else.

I was fairly certain that Spencer was a virgin, and if she wasn't in the biblical sense of the word, than she was at least one when it came to sleeping with women. One would think that this would excite me, for as anyone who knew me could tell you, I loved a challenge. Seducing a "straight" virgin should be right up my alley, but for some reason it was quite the opposite.

I was terrified. I was beginning to feel things for Spencer that I had sworn I would never feel again and it scared the shit out of me. I was so not worthy to be this wonderful, beautiful, kind, thoughtful, sensitive woman's first. I was certain I would fuck things up eventually and I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt Spencer in any way.

Just as Spencer's soft kiss began to get more urgent, more feverish, I was snapped back into reality by the sound of a phone vibrating. "Not now!" I thought to myself as Spencer's luscious lips pulled away from mine hesitantly. When Spencer answered the phone my stomach dropped as I heard the words I had been dreading since the moment I met my blonde angel.

"Hey Claire. No, I'm not busy…you wanted to talk?"…

"God Damnit!" I cursed to myself as Spencer walked away from me to take the fateful call. Just as things were starting to heat up between us that bitch Claire had to come back into the picture. "The girl always did have perfect timing." I grumbled as I slumped down against a wall in the old chapel.

I strained my ears to hear Spencer's conversation but with no luck. I glanced up at the giant wooden cross that hung on the wall. "God, why do you hate me?" I asked. I sighed in frustration and began to absent mindedly strum on my guitar. Music had always been such a calming influence for me, and when I was worried about anything I usually ended up writing a kick ass song in the process.

The chords started to flow from my fingers as easily as breathing air and before I knew it I was humming a tune. My mind was racing with thoughts of Spencer and my heart was pounding as I thought about losing her to Claire. Spencer had already helped me so much in the short time I had known her, and above all else she was a great friend.

As I strummed away on my guitar a song started writing itself in my head. I stopped playing and grabbed the pen and notebook that I always carried with me. As I feverishly scrawled the words onto the paper I barely noticed the small tear splotches that periodically dotted the ink.

_Don't know much about your life_

_Don't know much about your world_

_But don't want to be alone tonight on this planet they call earth_

_You don't know about my past and I don't have a future figured out_

_And maybe this is going too fast_

_And maybe it's not meant to last_

_But what do you say to taking chances_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below or a hand to hold_

_Or hell to pay_

_What do you say_

_I just want to start again_

_And maybe you could show me how to try_

_And maybe you could take me in_

_Somewhere underneath your skin_

As I scribbled the last few words on the paper I didn't notice that Spencer was standing right beside me. I lifted my head to look at her and I'm sure my tear stained face told Spencer more than anything else. Spencer knelt down next to me and took my hand in hers. "It's going to be ok Ash. I promise."

**The song in this chapter is "Taking Chances" by Celine Dion**


	11. The Unwritten Rules

**A/N: Time to hook these bitches up! Shooooooot! **

**DISCLAIMER: No ownership whatsoever…bummer huh.**

Chapter 11 – The Unwritten Rules

Spencer felt an overwhelming sense of responsibility for the way the brunette felt at that moment. They had just shared an intimate kiss which was interrupted by a girl who had screwed both of them personally – and there she was, albeit unknowingly, doing it again. However, Spencer did agree earlier to take the call from Claire. She just figured that it would be much easier to deal with it right then, rather than allow it to fester for another few weeks.

"I'm sorry about that Ashley. Claire texted me earlier and asked me to be available to talk when she called. I just needed to deal with our situation."

"I get it Spencer. She's your best friend. That connection runs deep…I just…just…never mind Spence. No hard feelings OK?"

"No. Not OK Ashley. I have been doing everything that has been asked of me for the last 17 years. I've had hardly any room for my own decisions. Well, I'm saying it's time for that to change. It's clean start time – no more bull shit "follow the leader" for me. I'm going to do some things I want and follow some things I feel – and Ashley, I'm feeling you. Fuck being meek and shy." Spencer was even shocked by her admission.

With those words Ashley's eyes lit up and she stood to embrace Spencer. "Do you feel that too?" Ashley whispered into Spencer's shoulder. "Tingles." Was all Spencer could say as Ashley nodded.

Once the girls were back in their room, showered and ready for bed, a slight nervousness overtook the mood. Laying in their beds, backs to each other, in the dark, neither girl knew what to say first. They had become accustomed to sharing stories about themselves as friends – and now they weren't sure what they were – what would they talk about. Ashley finally gathered her courage and took the initiative. "So Spencer?" "Yeah Ash?"…(slight pause) "Um well, I was thinking that maybe…maybe you might like to go out with me tomorrow night. I mean, no pressure or anything and we don't have to do anything romantic and we could just eat and then come back or go to the movies or just take a walk or it by the pier or…I mean, I thought it might be nice to-" Ashley rambled on before she was interrupted by an amused Spencer. "Ash? I'd love to go on a date with you. I mean, that is, if that is what you're asking…" Ashley could almost hear the blush fill Spencer's face as she spoke. "Yeah Spence, that's what I'm asking you." "Well I'm glad we got that settled." Spencer giggled slightly after she had said it. And just as she was about to say goodnight to Ashley, she turned over to see the gorgeous brunette on her knees on the floor in front of her. "Goodnight Spencer." Ashley said just before she dropped the sweetest chaste kiss onto Spencer's lips. "Goodnight back." Spencer breathed as Ashley slowly crawled back into her own bed.

Both girls fell asleep thinking about how the date might transpire. Each excited at the possibilities that were now in front of them. What would be behind those tingles? They were both excited to find out.

When Spencer awoke the next morning, Ashley had already left for class. "How did I not hear her leave?" she asked herself. As she stretched and began to get out of bed, she noticed a small card next to a single white rose. Opening the card she sighed as she read aloud to herself – "Sorry I wasn't here when you got up…I couldn't sleep and I had a few things to do this morning to get ready for the day – but trust me, you'll find out all the details soon enough. Anyway, I know I asked you to go out with me tonight, but I was kind of hoping we could make it an all day affair – well sort of. Since we only have 1st period together, it can't really be an "all day affair" but I have some ideas to keep you thinking of me so it seems like an "all day affair" – See you soon beautiful, Ashley."

**Spencer POV**

I felt the butterflies creep up inside my stomach again as I tied my hair up into a messy ponytail and pulled on my uniform skirt and buttoned up my top. "This is going to be fun…"I thought excitedly as I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door.

Once I arrived in 1st period, American Government with Father "JJ" (the supposedly hip, young, new wave priest) I looked around for Ashley who hadn't seemed to arrive yet. The bell rang and I took my seat wondering where in the world Ashley was. Just then the door flew open and in came Ashley looking out of breath. "Sorry Father JJ, the caf ran out of coffee again and you know how Sister Margaret is without her caffeine…she sent me to Starbucks…here's my pass." Ashley smiled in my direction as she handed the pass to Father JJ and took the seat next to me with two grandes in hand. "Here I got this for you…good morning." Ashley whispered to me as she handed me a grande mocha. I wasn't sure I should take it, especially after I heard a large throat clearing from the priest in the front of the room. But like clockwork, almost as if she knew what the priest was thinking, Ashley grabbed a bottled frap from her bag and handed it to him. "I got you Father J." Seeming satisfied, Father JJ turned around and began writing the day's notes on the board.

I am practically dumbfounded as I ask "How in the world do you get away with this stuff Ashley?"

"You have to know the unwritten rules Spence. Remind me to teach you someday." She smirked as we both opened our notebooks and began taking notes.

Finally class was ending and we were packing up to head off to 2nd period, when Ashley slipped a note into my pocket before heading to the door. "All day affair Carlin." She said with a smile and left.

Opening the note I read:

"Spencer,

Coffee was just the beginning. It was only the first of many moments you and I will have together today. When you get to second period, look out the window to your left towards the old shed…see you soon beautiful, Ashley"

"Left by the old shed huh..." now I was getting curious.

When I arrived in second period, I took my seat and did as Ashley's note had asked. I looked out to the window to the left towards the old shed. At first I didn't see anything but the shed – but as I looked closer, I saw one line from the song Ashley had written for me the other night on the side of the shed. "_And maybe you could take me in_

_Somewhere underneath your skin…"_

It was written small, but I noticed it. She had done that for me – and she was right, I thought about nothing but her for the rest of class because I couldn't stop staring at the side of that shed.

Third period went past pretty uneventfully, that is, until the class was interrupted with an announcement from the office. "Sister Fran? Could you kindly send Miss Spencer Carlin down to the office at once?" The voice asked. "Yes Ms. Brooks." Sister Fran responded. "You heard her Miss Carlin. Take your things with you."

I gathered up my things and left the class. On the way to the main building, I walked slowly as I was reminded about my arrival at Rydell and how so many things had changed since I had gotten there. Just as I was about to walk up the steps to the office, Ashley appeared from the door. "I believe Ms. Brooks requested you at once young lady. What took you so long?"

"Ashley? What are you doing?? How did you know I got called to the office?" I asked. "I had you called Spence…I told you…unwritten rules. You can get quite far if you know how to follow them! Now c'mon…I've got something to show you."

Ashley and I walked down a long path that led to a small pond. Next to the pond rested a blanket and a picnic basket. "Here Spencer, sit." I willingly obliged as I was simply in awe of Ashley's planning abilities.

"I wanted to have lunch with you – minus the prying eyes of all of Rydell. Plus, I didn't think 45 minutes was enough…hence getting you out of class early. We have an hour and a half now." Ashley remarked.

After eating a wonderful carryout lunch from an Italian restaurant in town, Ashley and I lay beside each other on the blanket in a comfortable quiet.

"Ash, thank you for lunch…thank you for all of this. It's amazing."

"Anything for you Spencer."

And with that, I reached over and threaded my fingers with Ashley's – longing to feel those touching tingles again. Sure enough, there they were.

I wished more than anything that time could just stop right there. Everything was so perfect and I didn't want to have to head back to class and ruin it – but skipping classes was a huge no-no as they called your parents, and the bell was about to ring.

"I wish we could blow off class and just spend the afternoon here Ash."

"Is that what you want Spencer? Like I said…anything for you…"Ashley replied casually.

"We can't skip Ash…my parents would find out and my mom would have a cow."

"Don't worry about it Spence…anything. For. You." Ashley said again as she pulled out her cell phone and made a call. "I owe you Tommy." She said as she hung up.

Just then Sister Mary Bernard's voice was heard over the campus loud speakers. "Attention students and staff. Classes will be cancelled for the remainder of the day due to a gas leak in the west wing. Please head back to your dorms. We'll have further information as the situation updates. Again, classes are cancelled for the remainder of the day."

"Just who are you Ashley Davies??" I asked just as Ashley was sliding over towards me. Then she whispered a simple reply in my ear. "I'm yours Spencer. That's who I am." And I leaned in and kissed her softly.


	12. Highest of Highs, Lowest of Lows

**A/N: YES YES YES…a hook up. **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned SoN, I wouldn't be writing FF for them **

Chapter 12 – Highest of Highs, Lowest of Lows

Ashley's POV

"I am making out with Spencer Carlin. I am making out with Spencer Carlin. I AM MAKING OUT WITH SPENCER CARLIN!" I have to keep telling myself that the entire time her lips are pressed to mine because I am finding it so hard to believe. I knew the lunch date would make her happy and I was pretty sure the whole getting classes canceled thing would totally wow her, but I never expected her to be this, well, for lack of a better word, "horny" about the whole thing.

Our kiss started out tamely enough, a light tender peck of adoration that quickly morphed into this frantic, feverish, grope session that it is currently. Spencer's body is laying flat on top of mine and her hands are in my hair pulling my face up to hers. It is as if she cannot get enough of my mouth and she is hungrily nipping and sucking on my lips.

She tastes amazing, like strawberry lip balm and chocolate, and she smells even better, like vanilla and honey laced with citrus. I let my mouth drift to her neck and take in her warm fragrance as my tongue slides across her skin. This elicits one of the best sounds I have ever heard. Spencer moans and it sends that tingling sensation to more than one part of my body. I immediately want to touch more of her but am moving much slower than I normally would because I know this is Spencer's first make out session with a girl. We didn't really have time to set any "boundaries" and the way both of us feel right now is more than clouding our better judgment.

"Spencer." I murmur, my voice thick with lust. "Yeah." She breathes out in a whisper. "Can I touch you?" I ask feeling kind of silly because I don't think I have ever asked permission before, but Spencer is not like any of the other girls I've been with. She's special and I don't want to mess this up. Spencer pulls back and looks down at me and I am met with blue eyes that are at least two shades darker than they normally are. Her lids are heavy and she has a look on her face that I have seen more than a few times before. Right now I know that she would let me do anything I wanted to her and normally that was my goal. I always had a knack for making girls like putty in my hands and this talent had allowed me to fuck many beautiful women. For some reason though with Spencer my mind was telling me to back off a little bit.

Just as I was about to let my conscience get the best of me and put a stop to the best moment of my life, Spencer grabbed my hand in hers. I watched her slide it underneath her shirt and place it on her breast. I swear my heart stopped beating then, and even though this was by far not the most I had ever done with a girl, somehow it was the best.

Our eyes stayed locked as I ran my thumb over her already hard nipple. Spencer closed her eyes then and smiled as a small moan escaped from her perfect pink lips that were now raw from kissing. I slowly caressed her breast and then brought my remaining hand up to cup the other one. Spencer pulled away at first as if she were surprised by my touch but when she opened her eyes and saw the look on my face, which I'm sure was the same as the one I was seeing on hers, she let out a little content sigh and allowed me to roll her onto her back.

Now I was the one whose body was laying flat on top of Spencer and from what I could tell, she loved it. She immediately grabbed my ass and attempted to pull me deeper into her. This caused our centers to grind together and I felt a flood of wetness soak my pants. I tried to stifle a moan as Spencer raised her hips higher to rub up against me. "You are so sexy." I pant as I let my hand trail from her chest down to her stomach. I love the way it tightens when I do something she particularly likes. I bring my mouth down to her neck and suck desperately as my tongue draws circles over the sensitive skin.

As I let my hands explore Spencer's body, I begin to feel that sense of urgency as I make my way to the hem of her skirt. I let my fingers trace over her upper thigh and I want nothing more than to tear off her clothes and make her cum over and over again. Instead though I do something very un like Ashley Davies and I bring my hand back up to caress her beautiful face. "My God you are pretty." I say as Spencer blushes a little. "You are definitely more than pretty." She says as she reaches up to trace my lips lightly with her finger tip.

My heart is pounding and I know hers is too because I can feel it through her chest. Despite all the girls and boys I have been with in my life, I have never felt this way before. Not even towards Claire, and that is saying a lot. "I think I could fall in love with you Ashley." Spencer says just as I am feeling it, and now I am blushing. I lay my head down on her chest and listen to her heart beat. I feel it rise and fall and then feel her tenderly stroking my hair and placing gentle kisses on the top of my head. "I could stay like this forever." I think just as I hear someone come up beside us.

"What is going on here?" Sister Mary Bernard shouts as I struggle to get off of Spencer. Thank God we are both fully clothed but it is still very obvious that we weren't just hanging out as friends. Spencer sits up and starts to gather up all of our picnic remnants as she tries to explain our rendezvous. "Sorry Sister. " She stammers, "umm Ashley was just showing me around campus and she really loves this spot and we were just eating lunch and we were getting tired so we just decided to take a nap and …" I felt horrible for Spencer as she lamely tried to validate our compromising situation. I had to do something to help.

"Sister Bernard, this is really all my fault." I confessed. "See, Spencer here has never really been away from home and she was feeling very sad and vulnerable and I totally took advantage of that. I'm a horrible horrible person and I have been having some weird feelings about girls lately. I know it's wrong and I need to go to confession immediately." I looked up at Sister Bernard as pleadingly and as guiltily as I could but I could tell she wasn't buying it.

"I always knew you were a bad influence Ashley Davies!" She scolded. "Skipping out on mass every Sunday, using your father's money and your charm to get out of any situation, and now, worst of all, luring young, unsuspecting girls into the woods to be your personal "play things". I am ashamed of you and I am at the point of wanting to expel you from Rydell!" Spencer shot me a look of panic as Sister Bernard said those last words."And as for you young lady," she turned her attention to Spencer, "I have no choice but to call your parent's about this."

As Sister Bernard led us both roughly away by the hands, I could see a small tear trickling down Spencer's cheek and I knew at that moment that I would do anything to get her out of this mess, even if it meant being expelled and never getting to see her again. When you love someone, that's just what you do.


	13. Sealed Fates?

**A/N – Sorry for the delay. Chapters will be coming a little more infrequently…there are more chapters that need to be written…but worry not readers! There are some hot lovin' relations already written and on the way! **

**DISCLAIMER: I'm just a girl, standing in front of a boy (named Tom), asking him to love her – for writing fanfiction… Anyone? Anyone? Yes, I stole that from Notting Hill – which I also don't own **

Chapter 13 – **Sealed Fates? **

**Ashley POV**

As Sister Mary Bernard pulled us both along to the office to seal our fate, I couldn't help sneaking looks over at Spencer with the most apologetic expression I could manage. I felt so horrible for the situation we had found ourselves in and even more horrible now that I knew what her fate would be. Me I could care less about. I would take expulsion. Spencer had to take facing her parents – most especially her mother, who had already proved her craziness by sending her only daughter here for merely swimming in someone else's pool. What the hell was she going to do about her making out with another girl at catholic school?!

My mind had swirled with all possible scenarios when we finally reached the office. "Miss Davies, report to Mrs. King at once, she will need to prepare your papers. Miss Carlin, come with me." Spencer and I went out separate directions to meet our respective fates.

"Mrs. King's office…well, that brings back some memories." I thought to myself. I had spent many hours in that office with the school's guidance counselor. Hopefully this time would have a different outcome than the last.

I knocked on the door. "Come in…" I heard before twisting the knob and entering the room.

"Well if it isn't Ashley Davies. So, got yourself into some more trouble did you…and now I have to fill out your paperwork for expulsion? Who was it this time Ashley? Some freshman? Perhaps a cheerleader? Or wait, let me guess, this time it was a nun." Mrs. King said, sounding almost jealous.

"Beth, I need your help…" I began.

"Don't you "Beth" me Ashley. You and I are not on those terms any longer." The woman said sounding hurt.

"Listen, I am sorry about what happened between us…I really am – but I need your help." Ashley pleaded.

"You don't get to do that Ashley. You don't get to come in here and ask me for help after what happened last time. I told you, that was it." The woman argued.

I sat back and remembered the last time she was referring to before continuing. I needed to make sure I treaded carefully with her.

_Flashback_

_Spring of last year was a really fucked up time for me. My mom was in rehab and my Dad was in Europe for a year long tour – and I was stuck here, failing my classes, screwing an endless stream of girls, and drowning myself further and further into my own "self-destructive sorrow". But I didn't notice - I was too busy having fun. That's when I received a message from the office of Mrs. King – the school guidance counselor. _

"_Ashley, you need to start thinking about your future." She began. "You're on a path of self-destruction – and I wouldn't be doing my job as a guidance counselor if I didn't try to find out what is causing you to act out." Sure, it was all care and concern when she started – but as soon as I turned on the Davies charm, she was putty in my hands. I don't even think it took two full sessions before I had her bent over her desk screaming my name._

_See, Beth – otherwise known as Mrs. King - was a beautiful woman. She was 28, with long blonde hair and even longer legs. I had never considered the challenge of trying to get her into bed before she had called me into her office that Spring – but now that she was trying to dig deeper into "who" Ashley Davies was, I figured I'd just go ahead and show her. It was just that kind of Spring for me. _

_Our "relationship" went on like that for about 3 months. I would go to her office to "talk about my problems" and I would simply end up fucking her senseless. Not that she was complaining. From what I understand, her husband was a complete bastard – but whatever. Her problems weren't my business as much as mine weren't hers. _

_The straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak, was when Beth had stopped by to "surprise" me with a romantic weekend away at her family cabin in the vineyards. She had opened my dorm room door to find me going down on a senior altar girl named Tori – a girl who had just been in her office discussing her dedication to God and her decision to join the convent after graduation. _

_She told me later that she knew better than to break with ethics and fall for a student – but she had said she couldn't help herself. She had fallen for me. She "always wants what she can't have" she had said._

_After the weekend, Beth called me into her office because it turns out, Tori the altar girl had gone to Sister Mary Bernard about her "sins" and my name had been brought up. Because of my history with Beth and her desire to "help" me, she talked with Sister Bernard (who just happened to be her Aunt) and was able to keep me in school – under the stipulation that I clean up my act, stay away from the other girls and bring my grades up._

_However, the damage had been done. I had hurt her and she told me that this was the last thing she would ever do for me when it came to my "destructive tendencies" as she called them. _

Which brings us back to the present. Here I sit in her office, pleading with her to help me out just one more time – this time for a girl I might actually love.

"Beth. I know what I was doing before was wrong. But I'm telling you – I have changed. I'm getting straight A's and I'm not spending my days fucking random girls. This new girl, Spencer, you don't understand – her mother is crazy. She will send her off to a convent if she finds out about this. I couldn't live with myself if she had to deal with that kind of pain."

"Listen Ashley. You can't try to make things better every time you make a mistake. There are consequences for the ways we choose to live our lives. My consequence for falling for you was my broken heart. No one was able to make that better for me. That was something I had to do on my own. It's time to take ownership Ashley."

"Beth, she's your Aunt. Don't even bring me into the equation. You can expel me if you want. But please, talk to Spencer. She hasn't done anything wrong."

After a long sigh she said to me "I'll see what I can do Ashley."

When I left the office I ran to my chapel. I needed some time to think. Maybe even pray. I can't believe how horrible I feel about getting Spencer into this situation. I just wanted to make everything ok for her.

I fell asleep in the chapel and it must have been a good couple of hours because when I awoke, it was pitch dark. As I began to stir, I felt a hand brush the hair out of my face.

"Hey there…" it was Spencer. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself…you were sleeping so soundly."

"What happened Spence?" I asked.

"Well, after we got separated, Sister Mary Bernard sat me in her office and then just left. I was so scared that she was off calling my parents that I must have thrown up in her trash can 4 times. After about an hour she came back in and told me that since this was my first infraction, the administration had decided to not pursue action at this time."

"Oh Spence that's wonderful! I'm so happy!" I practically shouted as I grabbed her in a hug.

"Don't get too excited yet Ash…after I finished with Sister Bernard, I had to sit and speak with the guidance counselor for another hour. It was decided that it was in my best interest for me to be moved to another dorm. I won't be your roommate anymore Ashley."

"That's ok though, right? You get to stay and your parents didn't get called. I'm afraid I'm not going to get off so easily Spence. It looks like I'm facing expulsion. But I'm ok with that as long as you're safe."

"Not necessarily Ash. When I was in with the counselor, she asked me a bunch of questions about you – which reminds me…did something happen with you two? Some of the stuff she said about you seemed a little personal."

"We had a …"relationship". It was last year. It was over before I even met Claire. I made a few too many mistakes Spencer – and I'm afraid they've caught up with me and now I have to face the consequences and take the expulsion."

"I don't think that you're going to have to worry about that Ashley. At the end of our talk, she told me that she wishes so much for you to be happy – and if you were willing to give everything up for me, what we have must be worth keeping. Then she told me that she was going to take care of things and speak to Sister Mary Bernard about you finishing your education. That it was in your best interest."

"Oh my gosh I can't believe it!" I sighed.

"But that's not all Ash…there is more. We have to lay low. Sister Mary Bernard is onto us. If we give her any indication that there is anything going on with us, that's it for both of us."

"I'll do whatever it takes Spencer. I'll lay as low as you need me to. If you want me to stay away, I'll do that if it keeps you safe. I care about you…"

"I don't want you to stay away Ash…but I am so scared. It doesn't feel right to stay away…"

"It's ok Spence…we'll figure it out…" I said as I held her and kissed her temple.


	14. Moving Day

**A/N: Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks so much guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SoN…nor do I pretend to…**

**Chapter 14 – Moving Day**

**Spencer's POV**

After everything that happened that day I was exhausted. The last thing I wanted to do was pack up my entire room and move. Ashley couldn't even help me because Beth had made us promise that we would stay away from each other for awhile. Ashley thought it was best seeing as she had helped us so much and I agreed. We left Sister Bernard's office and both of us went our separate ways. Ashley to the chapel to think and I assumed write, and I back to our lonely room to pack.

I sadly looked around at all of my things and focused in on the ones that Ashley had bought for me; the beautiful light oak dresser in the corner that held my clothes, the gorgeous purple and black bed spread that I am sure cost a small fortune. I ran my hand over the soft silky fabric and smiled to myself as I thought about all the nights I had laid there and listened to Ashley breathe. There were even a few times when I was awoken by the breathy sound of my name coming from the other side of the room.

I opened up my dresser and started to take my clothes out and place them neatly in the suitcase that I had unpacked only a month before. After my clothes were packed I glanced around at the pictures that Ashley had framed for me. The one of my brothers and me in Cape Cod, me and my dad hugging at my grandma's house, Claire with her arms wrapped around my shoulders. All of them held special meaning for me. It was then that I noticed a new picture that I had never seen before. It wasn't in a frame yet but there was a beautiful ornate pink one lying next to it. Ashley must have snuck back in here and put it there while I was with Sister Mary Bernard.

Even though I hadn't seen the photo before, I remembered when it was taken. The day Ashley had taken me on a "tour" of Rydell and we had ended up at the old chapel. After she had shown me her amazing instruments and told me that she played all of them, I was in complete awe. That may have been the exact moment that the "tingles" started. Here was this gorgeous, funny, confident woman who was also extremely musically talented. She offered to teach me to play guitar that day which was so generous, and then she proceeded to buy me a guitar of my own. The thought of that brought a tear to my eye as I looked over at the guitar in the corner of the room. "Such an amazing person." I thought to myself as I eyed the photo in my hand.

As we were leaving the chapel that day and heading back to the dorm, Ashley had grabbed her camera phone and stated "This moment deserves a picture." She pulled me close and extended her arm out in front of her. We both smiled into the camera as it clicked the moment for posterity. "There." Ashley had said, "Now I have a picture of my new friend!" I smiled to myself remembering the moment and what that "friendship" had quickly become. I instinctively flipped the picture over in my hands and read the inscription that Ashley had written on the back. "This was the beginning of forever."

I held the picture close for a moment and then placed it carefully in the pink frame. I put all of my frames on top of my packed clothes and closed my suitcase. As I walked towards the door I looked back and surveyed the room once more. I wiped a tear away as I thought "well this is it."

I walked down the hall and looked at each room number. I glanced down at the paper in my hand that had "Room # 204" written on it in Sister Mary Bernard's hand writing. Before I knew it I was standing in front of what was to be my new room.

Once I realized where I was I quizzically looked back down at the paper and up to the door again. "Oh no!" I thought as the familiar name next to the room number jumped out at me. "Madison Duarte R.A." Of course they would put me in the R.A.'s room so she could "keep an eye" on me! I sighed as I slowly knocked.

"What do you want?" Madison barked through the closed door. "I uhhh I mean I think I'm your new roommate." I stuttered back. At that the door flew open and there stood Madison Duarte R.A. clad in a Rydell cheerleading uniform. "I am supposed to have a single!" She shouted at me as she tossed her long dark hair over her shoulder. "All R.A.s at Rydell have singles!" She yelled again right in my face.

"Sssorry, it's not really my fault. Sister Bernard made me switch rooms." I said meekly. "Of course she did." Madison spat as she spun around leaving me standing like an idiot at the door. She proceeded to walk over to her mirror and began applying lip gloss to her full lips. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at my reflection standing behind her. "Well I guess I have to let you come in if Bernie the Bitch sent you. But chica I am NOT happy!" She said and then proceeded to mutter what I assumed were swear words in Spanish under her breath.

"You could have fooled me." I joked as I started to lay my suitcase down on the 2nd bed. "What was that bitch?" She shouted as I felt her hand grab my arm. "Ouch! Ummm nothing, er uh never mind." I stammered. "Yeah that's what I thought." She smirked and returned to her grooming rituals.

I unpacked again for what seemed like the 100th time that month. With every small move I made I could hear Madison grunt or swear. "Beso mi culo. Hacete cojer. PUTA!" Ok so I don't know Spanish, but I do know that "Puta" means bitch or whore so I could only imagine that the rest of her sentence wasn't exactly a compliment.

I tried to be as quiet as possible and I barely even looked in her direction as I put my framed photos up on top of my new dresser. "What do you think you're doing?" Madison finally said in English. "Just putting my things away." I said with my back to her. "Well you see, this is MY room, and I don't want to have to look at your stupid family or ugly friends every fucking day. Get it?" She said "And I definitely don't want to look at that stupid dyke every day of my life!" She shouted as she grabbed the pink frame from my hand and threw it on the floor. This caused the glass to shatter into a million pieces. I gasped when I heard the cracking sound and instinctively bent down to pick it up. I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my cheeks as I gently scooped up the destroyed frame. I let my thumb graze Ashley's face in the picture and somehow it made me feel just a little better as if she was there with me.

"Now I know why Bernie sent you in here!" Madison spat. "You and the dyke of the year were doing it!" I cringed as she said it and tried not to let her see the reaction on my face. "I'm right aren't I?" She smirked which quickly turned into a full on laugh and then she was in hysterics. She was laughing so hard that she could barely breathe but she did manage to get out one more sentence before she headed out the door to cheerleading practice. "There is no way (laugh) that I am going to (laugh) share my room (laugh) with a fucking carpet muncher. (laugh)"

As the door slammed behind her I let out a small sigh of relief. At least she was gone for a few hours. I finished cleaning up the broken glass and put the picture of Ashley and me under my pillow. At least there it would be "safe" and I could look at it whenever I wanted to without Madison knowing.

I flopped down on my bed and proceeded to cry my eyes out for the next 20 minutes. After I felt like I was all cried out I put the rest of my things away and pulled out a book. Just as I was starting to read I felt the vibration of my phone in my pocket. "Hey Spence, I just found out you were moved in with the cheer bitch. I am SO sry! Don't let her get you down. I love you. –Ash"


	15. Surprise, Surprise

**A/N: Finally…brown chicken, brown cow. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SoN…not yet anyway…mwahahahaha!**

Chapter 15 – **Surprise, Surprise…**

**Ashley POV**

My room just didn't feel the same without her. I know that it was just my room to begin with – but the moment she walked through my door, the room and everything in it, including my heart, ceased being mine and became instead, ours.

I missed her so badly even though I knew she was only a few floors away – but I knew we were watched women. We needed to play it safe…so I stuck to a few texts. In the last one I sent her I told her that I loved her. I can't believe that I did that. I have never told anyone that I loved them before. That is, outside of immediate family – and at times, even that was questionable. Spencer is changing who I am. She's making me want to be better – in everything I do.

_One week later…_

I'm not sure how long I can continue with this. I know I promised Beth that I would stay away from Spencer so we wouldn't be so suspicious – but she had even gone as far as to change my schedule so we didn't even have first period together anymore. I was going crazy without her. I missed her smell, her touch, her looks, and most of all her kiss. It had been far too long without feeling her lips on mine. I knew something needed to be done – so I sat back on my bed and began to concoct a way to get her close to me again. Around ten on Friday night, I decided to text her to see what I could do.

_AshTxt: How's it going Spence? Is Madison there rt now?_

_SpenceTxt: Yes. Bitch nvr lvs. Only to cheer and hook up w/nasty guys frm Brophy._

_AshTxt: She ben any btr?_

_SpenceTxt: No. Just looks at me funny and lafs bhnd my bk w/her frenz._

_AshTxt: Bitch…don't wry Spence –it'll b btr soon. I promise._

_SpenceTxt: I sure hope so Ash. Cnt take this much longr. Miss u…_

_AshTxt: Miss u 2 Spencer…it's been almost 9 days since we kissed. _

_SpenceTxt: I kno…it sux._

_AshTxt: We could change that tonite if u want…_

_SpenceTxt: I wuld luv 2 but 2 risky. Not with Madison here. She watches me like a hawk – especially now that she knows bout us._

_AshTxt: I kno babe…just want to take u away frm it all._

_SpenceTxt: U take me away evry nite in my mind ;) _

_AshTxt: Arrgh make me moan why dnt u Spence!_

_SpenceTxt: LOL! U kno what I mean…_

_AshTxt: No dnt thnk I do…explain…_

_SpenceTxt: U give me good thngs to look fwd 2…_

_AshText: Like…? _

_SpenceTxt: Like future kisses…_

_AshTxt: And??? _

_SpenceTxt: Future touches…_

_AshTxt: AND??????_

_SpenceTxt: R U getting frustrated sweetheart? LOL_

_AshTxt: Hell yes! Come dwn here and kiss me now!_

_SpenceTxt: U kno I cnt as long as she's here…_

_AshTxt: I kno…then I guess just imagine me kissing u rt now_

_SpenceTxt: MMMM….kay…_

_AshTxt: I'm putting my hand on your hips and laying u dwn…_

_SpenceTxt: ooh…I like that…kiss my neck…_

_AshTxt: How bout if I run my tongue dwn ur neck?_

_SpenceTxt: That's nice…I like that…_

_AshTxt: This is turning me on too much…I need u Spence…_

_SpenceTxt: B patient baby…good thngs come 2 those who wait…_

_AshTxt: I pray we dnt hv 2 wait long!_

_SpenceTxt: Me 2…_

**Spencer POV**

I am pretty sure that I was just as frustrated as Ashley was at this moment. I wanted more than anything to feel her next to me – without worry that we would be discovered.

At that very moment, Madison looked over at me with disdain and said "Can I leave you alone for a little while without you running off to your little dyke whore?"

"Um…excuse me?" I asked a little confused.

"I got some stuff to do tonight and I need your mouth shut about it. That means you stay here – and if anyone comes looking for me, I'm staying the night in Tammy's room. Got it?"

"Sure Madison." I say looking beat down – when I was really jumping for joy inside. She was leaving for the night and I would be free to go wherever I pleased…that is, as long as her friends didn't see me and rat me out.

When Madison left, I picked up my phone to text Ashley – then I paused. I thought about it for a second and smiled. I wasn't going to call her. I was going to surprise her.

I got myself cleaned up and "ready for bed" before I peeked my head out the door to sneak upstairs. I was dressed in a tank top and a pair of boy shorts, covered of course by my large fluffy robe. I couldn't risk being caught in the hallway dressed so scantily.

I headed up the stairs. The hallway was dark and I figured most of the girls were sleeping by this point – since it was almost midnight. Luckily I still had the key to Ashley and my room and I was prepared to use it.

When I arrived at the door, I could see that there was no light coming from underneath. I knew that Ashley was probably asleep and I was about to sneak in and wake her up in the best way possible.

I unlocked the door and slowly opened it – looking inside for signs of life. I was immediately met with Ashley's quiet breathing and her beautiful body silhouetted against the moonlight. Her sheets had shifted off her body leaving her practically bare to my gaze. Ashley slept in just a t-shirt and panties and I had never been more thankful for anything in my life as I was for that at that moment.

I untied the robe and shrugged it off my shoulders, dropping it to the floor. I quietly crept over to Ashley's bed, pushed the sheets the rest of the way off of her and carefully climbed in next to her.

Brushing the hair away from her face, I leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. I didn't want to shock her, so I began whispering in her ear. "Ashley…Ashley…wake up my gorgeous girl…I'm here with your kiss…" I had to smile to myself for my clever little plan. I leaned down to kiss her again. But instead of placing my lips on hers, I simply traced her lips with the tip of my tongue.

"Spence…?" she said breathily as she began to wake up.

"It's me baby…wake up beautiful…I have something for you…"

"Am I dreaming Spence? Are you really here?" She said as she wrapped her arms around my back. "You are here!" she practically shouted

"Shhh!" I said with another kiss to silence her. "Yes Ash…I'm here. I couldn't stay away from you any longer!" I sighed, kissing her again.

**Ashley POV**

This is the best way I have ever woken up for anything! I was beyond elated that Spencer was back in _our_ room, in my bed. This is where she belonged.

As Spencer kissed me, I decided to take the reins and softly rolled her beneath my body. She felt so incredible under my hands.

I brought my hand up to her cheek and slowly caressed it with the back side of my knuckles. Looking deeply in her eyes, I could no longer help myself. "Spencer, I am in love with you. I have never been so sure of anything in my entire life."

"Ash…you are amazing. Do you know that? I am SO in love with you." She said before pulling me back down and pressing her lips to mine.

As her mouth moved against mine, my body began to hum. Every touch between us was electric. I was a falling star, she was my Earth and all I wanted to do was crash into her.

Soft kisses gave way to passionate as I pressed myself against her. I moved my lips up to her ear and licked the outer shell with my tongue, causing her to release a breathy moan. I liked what I was doing to her so far. I moved my tongue further south licking the smooth skin of her neck all the way down to her collarbone. She has the sweetest tasting skin imaginable.

As I dragged my tongue into the hollow of her neck, leaving a slick trail and a delicate kiss, she brought her legs up and wrapped her thighs around my hips, pulling me hard against her. "Make love to me Ashley…" she whispered hotly in my ear and I was more than willing to give in to her every request.

"Sit up Spence…" I said as she released me from her legs and slid up to a seated position. I sat on my knees in front of her and slowly removed the tank top from her body, my eyes locked on her perfect breasts as I pulled it over her head.

"Now yours…" she said in a husky voice lifting my shirt off, tossing it on the floor to join hers. Both of us now shirtless, I pressed her back down onto the bed. Using both of my hands I grabbed her wrists to pin her arms up over her head giving me all the access I could have ever wanted to her body.

"So sexy…" I said very lightly moving my lips across her soft tummy. I took my time nipping and kissing my way up to her beautiful breasts. Looking up at her, our eyes met and I could see the intense passion in her eyes.

I kept eye contact with her as I licked her left nipple. Her eyes began to shut in pleasure and I didn't want them to. "Keep your eyes on me Spencer…" I said as I lightly bit down, eliciting a low moan from her. "Like that?" I ask not able to completely suppress my smile. I know she likes it by the way I can feel her hips moving under mine. I sweep my tongue across her nipple again before latching on to suck, alternating between light sucks and soft bites. Have I mentioned how much I LOVE the way she tastes?? Hardly able to get enough of her, I move to the other breast to give it just as much attention as the first. I can tell she is getting really turned on. "Ash…you feel so good…" she moans.

I decided that it's time to get to what I want most so I move further down her body until I reach her cute pink boy shorts. "Damn this girl knows just what I like…" I think to myself as I swirl my tongue into her belly button.

"Lift your hips Spencer…" I instruct and she complies. As she lifts her hips, I gently slide the shorts down her hips, leaving her body completely exposed to me. I can already see how wet she is as she glistens in the moonlight.

"I want you so badly Ashley…please…" She begs as I slowly spread her legs apart with soft kisses to each of her inner thighs. When I finally reach my destination, we make eye contact again. "Spencer, I want you to watch me…" she nods and takes in a deep breath as I run my middle finger shallowly between her slick folds. Her mouth is open and her breathing broken. "Fuuuckkk Ashley…ahhh!" I'm pretty sure I just came a little bit when she did that. "You really do like that huh baby…" I say again as I press a little harder this time repeating my actions. "Oh yeah…deeper Ash…"

At this I dip a single finger deep into her soaking pussy and began moving it in and out of her. "Fuck…" she groaned again. "Mmm… more Ashley more…" she sighed. When I was sure she was ready, I added a second finger and slowly began thrusting into her. Before long I was in deep past my knuckles and I could feel her walls began to tighten. I could tell she was getting close. Still keeping my eyes in contact with hers, thrusting deeper and deeper, I began flicking my tongue across her hardened clit. Her voice started taking on a higher pitch as she got closer and closer. The closer she got, the harder and faster I fucked her. My only reason for being at that moment was to make Spencer Carlin come and I was about to fulfill my destiny.

"Oh yeah Ashley…fuck me! Gah…I'm so close…" and with those words, I wrapped my lips around her stiff clit and sucked while curling my fingers deep inside of her hitting her G spot. I continued to drag my fingertips across it until I got what I wanted. Spencer's body became rigid, the pulsing walls of her pussy contracted around my fingers, and I felt the pleasing warm flood overtake my hand.

"Fuck Spencer! I moaned. I wasn't able to stop myself. She was so fucking hot as she came that I had to have her again. She continued to ride out her orgasm on my hand and surprised her by pushing a third finger deep inside of her and started thrusting again.

"Shit Ashley…fuck you feel good!" she said as she started writhing her hips to fuck my hand. With my hand still inside of her, I moved my body up and spread my legs so I could rub myself on her while she fucked my hand. With her mouth still dropped open and no words, she moved her hand up my thigh and entered me with two fingers of her own, thrusting in time with me.

It didn't take long for both of us to be ready. "Come with me Spencer…" I said low and deep.

"I'm ready baby! Fuck!" and with one final deep thrust into each other, we both came with such earth shattering orgasms we were sure we were going to pass out from the sheer pleasure. We both rode out our orgasms still keeping deep eye contact. As I finally came down, I collapsed down on top of her breathing heavily.

"Oh. My. God. Spencer. I don't think I have ever come so hard in my life." I said truthfully, kissing her softly on the lips. She had a perma-smile glued to her face. "I never thought it could be like that Ashley…" she said kissing me back.

All I knew is that I wanted to do this with her every night for the rest of my life. "I love you Spencer Carlin…" I sighed resting my head on her shoulder into the crook of her neck. "I love you Ashley Davies…" she kissed my forehead and pulled the sheet back up over us as we both drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep. I had never been so content in my whole life.


	16. Overslept

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews…keep em' coming ya'll! **

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own SoN**

**Chapter 16 - Overslept**

**Spencer POV**

I slept the entire night in a deep sleep that vacillated between dreamless and quick little blurbs of Ashley and I together. My mind was spinning, even at rest, and I just couldn't believe what had happened between us.

It wasn't my first time, I had dated a boy back home named Will and we had slept together a few times. I know now that I didn't love him, only really dated him to make my mother happy. The sex we had was ok, and because I didn't know any different I thought that was how it would always be.

He was clumsy and unsure and I allowed him to take charge because I certainly didn't want to. His hands were clammy and shaking and his tongue was much too rough and needy. I had basically just laid there under him for the whole 5 minutes it took for him to climax. Though I was relieved that my first time was over with, there was just something very lack luster about the whole event.

My 2nd first time was amazing! My first not only with a girl, but with someone I actually loved. Ashley had somehow been able to mix the perfect amount of gentleness with aggression, and her hands knew exactly what I wanted before even I did.

I had wanted to be with her in that way for so long, and I had imagined it so many times in my head, but the real thing was so much better than I had envisioned.

I knew I loved her, and I now knew that I was gay. I imagined my mother's head was blowing up as I thought about this, but I pushed that out of my mind. I would deal with that later, for right now, in this moment I was so totally happy and at peace.

I yawned and stretched and turned my body around so that I was now face to face with the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. Ashley, her eyes closed tight, her beautiful auburn curls cascading over her shoulder with little wisps framing her perfect face. That face! My God! That gorgeous face! I could look at it every day for the rest of my life and never find a single flaw or become tired of it.

I leaned in to brush a stray hair from her eyes and planted a single tender kiss on her pink lips. As I pulled away I noticed that her mouth was curling up into a smile.

"Now that's how I want to wake up every day for the rest of my life." Ashley purred

"Oh yeah? Well, I think that could be arranged." I whispered into her ear

Her brown eyes slowly drifted open and she blinked repeatedly to rid them of sleep and to focus on me. She brought her hand up to my cheek and caressed it so tenderly that I thought I might die right there. Gazing into the eyes of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, her hand resting on my cheek, and the look on her face telling me that she was in love with me. Could things get any better?

At that moment I felt her other hand making its way slowly down my stomach. Tickling me at my rib cage and causing me to shiver a little bit. Her fingers were grazing my pubic bone and since we had fallen asleep naked in each other's arms she had easy access to my already moist pussy. Yes, things could get better than that. I thought to myself.

"Ash?" I sighed

"Hmmm?" She questioned as her index finger found my slit and began to work its magic.

"I hate to ask this, but what time is it?"

"Spennnnnceeee, do we have to get back to reality already?" Ashley whined as she picked up her cell phone and checked the time. "SHIT! It's after 11:00!" she cursed as she jumped out of bed.

"SHIT!" I shrieked as I copied her move and flew up out of the bed. I was searching frantically for my clothes and only managed to find my boy shorts and my robe. "Where the heck is my shirt?"

My mind raced as I rummaged through all of the things on the floor. I thought quickly about what story I was going to tell Madison when I returned to the room at almost lunch time.

"Don't worry Spence, we'll think of something." Ashley said reading my mind. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to her chest. I smiled and immediately calmed down as I took in her warm floral scent. "I think you are forgetting that I am the queen of getting out of trouble." She smirked and kissed my forehead.

I could almost see the wheels turning in her head as she was concocting a plan. Her brow furrowed and then slowly a smile crept onto her face. Thank God, now I knew we were going to be ok! "Ash, what am I going to tell her?"

"How good of an actress are you?" Ashley asked.

"Well, I acted like I was straight my whole life." I joked

"Ha ha, good one Spence, but we don't have time for your awesome jokes right now." She smiled and took my hand in hers to let me know she was only kidding. "I have a plan, but you are going to have to do this on your own." I cringe thinking about having to be the one to execute one of Ashley's famous ideas.

"I have faith in you even though I have not had a chance to teach you all of my evil ways." Ashley laughed methodically as she unveiled the plan that she so lovingly coined "the cheer bitch and the barfy beauty".


	17. Things That Make Jesus Puke

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! Keep on reading and reviewing!!! **

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own SoN**

**Chapter 17 – Things That Make Jesus Puke**

20 minutes and a hilarious make over by Miss Ashley Davies later, I was standing in front of room 204 trying to look as pathetic as I possibly could. Ashley assured me, as only she could, that this would work. She not only knew it would work, but was convinced that it would also get Madison out of my room for the rest of the weekend.

I figured it was now or never. I slowly opened the door and began to execute Ashley's plan in a way that would hopefully make her proud.

I clutched my stomach and bent over as I made my way into the room. Madison was perched on her desk chair gazing at herself in a make-up mirror.

"Where the fuck have you been dyke? Doing things that make Jesus puke I'm sure." Madison spat as she spun aggressively around in her chair. "You know I am going to call Sister Bernard on your stupid ass…GROSS, ewwww, oh my God! What the hell is wrong with you? What is all over your shirt?" Madison held her nose and stumbled backwards as she eyed my current condition.

I had to try really hard not to laugh at her reaction because Ashley was so right. I had pressed her not to go overboard with the fake vomit that she was concocting to put all over my shirt, but she had insisted. Ashley was a pro at this and she had informed me that "the more authentic the better" when it came to faking sick.

She had mixed up a God awful smelling sludge using oatmeal, blue cheese, and some tuna fish. The smell was so disgusting that even we had to hold our breaths as she smeared it all over my shirt and then convinced me to add some to my face.

"I'mmm sicccck." I groaned as I threw myself down onto my bed.

"Ummm yeah puta I can see that. Jesus Christ, you couldn't even make it to the toilet?"

"No, I started to feel sick after you left last night and I tried to make it down the hall to the bathroom before I barfed but I couldn't. I finally made it there and then I fell asleep on the bathroom floor after puking about 100 times, and you don't even want to know what was coming out the other end…"

"OK OK, stop now! I can't hear any more of this! You are disgusting and I am not going to spend another second in this germ filled room with you. I cannot afford to get your nasty gut rot, I have a game tonight and I actually have a life so…" Madison began cursing under her breath as she continued to hold her nose and began hap hazardly throwing items into an overnight bag.

"oucccch, uhhhhhh, eccccck. Could you grab me the garbage can? I think I feel it coming on again!" I faked sending Madison into what seemed like convulsions. I put my hand over my mouth and gave what I thought was an award worthy performance of retching and gagging.

"EWWWW God you are so gross!!! I am so out of here!" Madison practically threw herself out the door as I put my head over the garbage can and began to make gagging noises once again.

Once I was sure she was out of ear shot I began laughing hysterically. My girl Ashley definitely knows what she is doing…in more areas than one!

I looked down at my shirt that was covered in fake vomit and realized that the smell was going to actually make me puke if I didn't shower immediately. I rolled my shirt into a ball and threw it into my laundry basket in the closet.

Once down the hall in the shower I began washing the tuna, oatmeal, cheese mixture off of my face and hair. Yes, there was even some in my hair! I lathered up using my vanilla scented body wash and scrubbed down with my loofa sponge.

I turned to face the warm spray of water coming from the wall and closed my eyes. A lot had happened in the last few days and I realized that I was exhausted. I rested my hand against the wall and just let the water spray on my face.

I jumped when I felt a hand that wasn't my own creep around my waist from behind me. Immediately there were lips at my ear whispering "Hi sexy, how'd it go with the cheer bitch?"

Ashley's warm scent filled my nose and I was no longer scared but extremely excited. I turned around to face her and was shocked at how gutsy she was. Not many girls would risk sneaking into the community shower stall with their presumably straight girlfriend in the middle of the afternoon when anybody could walk in. God she was hot!

Our lips met passionately and it was hard to believe that it had only been about an hour since we had last seen one another. We groped and clawed and smashed our faces together like two lovers that had been separated for years.

Ashley's hand wrapped around my neck and she pressed my face to hers urgently. "I missed you." She purred when there was a slight break in our steamy make out session.

She slowly slid her hand down to find my silky folds and slid one finger in between them. "Oh God, Ash, YES!" I moaned loudly as her thumb found my clit and pressed firmly.

She laughed huskily and brought the same finger up to my lips. "Shhhhh…" she whispered. "We have to be quiet in here."

I nodded with my eyes closed and my head thrown back in pure pleasure. I could not believe that Ashley was going to be fucking me twice in one day! The tingles were back in full force and as the electricity shot through my body, my pussy became wetter and wetter.

"You like that don't you?" Ashley crooned in my ear. God her voice was so sexy.

She returned her finger to my aching core, and knowing full well that I didn't need to be "warmed up" she slid two fingers inside of me slowly. I had to fight hard not to moan out as she moved them in and out and attached her mouth to my neck. Sucking and licking lightly as her hand worked down below, I knew there was no way that I was going to be able to stop my pleasure filled groans.

As if she was reading my mind, Ashley moved her mouth from my neck to my lips and stifled the sound that was about to erupt. Her tongue slid gracefully over my teeth and found my own.

Her fingers pumped in and out of me over and over again as her thumb expertly rolled over my clit. My back was pressed hard against the cold tile and the water was cascading over us like a water fall.

Just as I was about to explode, Ashley removed her fingers from inside of me. Her eyes met with mine and they pleaded with her not to stop. "I want to taste you Spencer." Ashley said seductively as she slowly licked her way down my body.

She spread my legs with her fingers and licked up the length of my slit with her tongue. I shuttered as I felt her open my folds and begin exploring inside them. "Mmmm." She whispered as she took in my juices.

She continued to lick my folds and play with my pussy until I thought I couldn't take anymore. It was then that she clamped down on my clit with her mouth and sucked lightly as her two fingers entered me. She sucked and pumped over and over until I came so hard that I almost fell from my standing position against the wall. "Fuck." I tried to say softly as I came down from my intense orgasm. "You are amazing!" I purred into her ear as she stood up to meet me.

"That was just a little thank you for last night, and for making me so proud today with your acting skills." Ashley chuckled and grabbed my lips with hers once again.


	18. Sunrise, Sunrise

**A/N: Sorry for the wait…still working on the rest of the story.**

**DISCLAIMER – Do not own SoN**

Chapter 18 – Sunrise, Sunrise…

**ASHLEY POV**

Wow is Spencer hot when she moans. That's all I can think about as we exit the shower, one at a time so no one is the wiser. I give her a wink as she pulls back the curtain to exit and I realized at that very moment, if I could, I'd move heaven and hell for Spencer Carlin.

After a few weeks of trial and error, we were able find a working routine to see each other. She would leave Madison's room at 6:30 for "breakfast" and would meet me in the old chapel. We'd spend the morning together and then leave for classes at 8.

Our mornings together were beautiful. Sometimes we would sit by the lake and watch the sunrise. Other times I would teach Spencer some guitar chords. But my favorite mornings were spent passionately wrapped in her arms. I never wanted to rush with her – but we never seemed to have enough time. Not like that first night. I longed for the moment when I could have a whole night with her again.

Ah, but I digress…back to our routine. We would spend the morning together, separate during class (not without a barrage of sexy texts to each other) and finally meet back up at the chapel later in the evening for some more quality time. We were able to pull that one off because Spencer told Madison that she had joined the dorm's prayer circle. If Madison only knew she was meeting up to "worship" with me… Oh, I am so going to Hell – but loving every minute of it. And that's where I sit right now; waiting for Spencer to walk through the door of _our_ chapel. As corny as it would be, I can almost picture her saying "Honey! I'm home!" as she walks in. Boy has she got me whipped!

But she doesn't walk in. "She's usually here by now. It's past 8pm. Where could she be? I sure hope everything is OK. She'd text me if it wasn't right? What if Madison got her phone? Oh geez! I am starting to freak myself out here." Just then I hear the door slowly creak open.

"Ash? You here?"

It's Spencer. "Yeah Spence…I'm up here. What took you so long baby? I was worried!"

She walks up the stairs to the loft and I can see the sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong honey?" I ask with genuine care and concern.

"This just sucks Ashley. I feel like I am constantly being watched. Madison is my damn warden! I don't know how long I can continue doing this."

"Did something happen tonight Spence?"

"Yeah…well sort of. I got back to the room, changed out of my uniform and got ready to go to "prayer circle" when Madison stopped me. She told me that something's not adding up and that she was onto me. So I had to ACTUALLY go to prayer circle. That's why I'm late."

"Did you pray about anything good?" I ask trying to lighten the mood.

She snickers a bit and replies "Yeah, I'll probably go to Hell for praying that a tornado would drop a house on our resident wicked witch of the west, Madison."

"Well, you'll be in good company because I'll be there too for wishing you'd get here already so I could worship you…"

"Well I'll be in good company then!" she laughs as she walks over to me.

I grab the sleeve of her shirt and pull her down to the floor with me. "I'm sorry for all of this Spencer." I begin while pulling her closer to me. "It seems like ever since you met me, things have sucked for you."

"Don't talk like that Ash…when I met you, my life finally began. I don't regret swimming in your pool, or getting sent here – and I certainly don't regret getting caught kissing you. If I was going to get caught doing something, I'm damn glad it was that!"

"Are you sure Spencer?"

"I've never been more sure of anything Ashley." She said before planting a sweet kiss upon my lips.

Curfew was coming quickly and I knew we had to be getting back to the dorm soon. One of us would have to leave first…most likely Spencer – since Madison was all over her. This was my least favorite moment of every day. The time when we had to say goodbye for the night.

I wrapped her up in a strong hug and pulled her close for one last kiss. Our mouths melded together as the kiss deepened. I just wanted to lose myself in her – and I was ok with that. We both pulled back at the same time – knowing full well that our time was up.

"Don't worry babe…we have tomorrow and every day after." I smiled as I caressed her cheek.

"I know Ash. It's just tough is all. I hate having to hide my feelings for you."

"Stay strong for me Spence…that's all I ask. We can do this, ok? Just have faith." I smiled at the last part.

"Ok Ashley. I'll be strong. Now remind me one more time what I'm being strong for…" she says as her lips curl up into a smile as I lean in to kiss her one last time before she walks out the door. "I love you Ashley."

"I love you too Spencer."

After she left, I waited a little while before heading back myself. I hated walking back to the dorm alone. I just wanted Spencer right next to me. I truly hate this. Well, maybe I'll get a little alone time with her this weekend. It was the beginning of fall break after all and most of the students would be going home for the long four day weekend. At least, if I remember correctly, Madison usually does – and that is just about all that matters at this moment.

Just as I got back to my room, my phone began to vibrate with a message. I opened my phone to discover that it was from Spencer. "Madison is going hm this wknd… :)"

"YEEESS!" I practically shouted. My opportunity window had opened! Time with Spencer this weekend and I wanted to do whatever I could to make it special.


	19. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N: Super duper apologies for the delay in posting further chapters! I needed my school year to finish – kids are evil (at the end of the year ;) ) and summer breaks are good. So now that I am on break, choosing to not take a summer school job, and just chillin' in my house, I have decided to catch up on my stories – so thank you for being patient (if you're still reading these), I will be updating soon.**


End file.
